


Pride.

by pink_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Worlds, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dominant Castiel, Jack - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, SMUTT THO, Slavery, Smut, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, bye, confused babes, i just wanted to write kinky shit, mature - Freeform, omgee help, prayer kink, story based, will be written slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_autumn/pseuds/pink_autumn
Summary: Jack is taken by an enemy. Castiel needs to leave the human world and travel to Dakin - the land where the fallen angels who have found their grace live. But the humans that live in Dakin live as slaves. And Dean won't let Cass go alone. Even if it means slavery.





	1. Weak.

 

  **This is like an introduction the next chapters shall be longer. please review tho and tell me what you guys think? xx**

**P.S I've changed a fact. Instead of ALL angels being siblings, there are "tribes of light" (e.g the Novaks)**

CHAPTER 1.

Pages and ink.

Dean watched the angels crouch down, bowing their heads as a path cleared between them. Dean searched around frantically for Cas who seemed to still be fighting the angels with Sam quite some distance away. Something was coming. Dean extended his arm, pulling Jack behind him.

The kid was strong, but Dean had a hunch something stronger was coming. Jack was having the same hunch and he willingly stepped down, allowing Dean to push him back. They waited and for a moment everything quieted down. Then a woman appeared standing between the bowing angels. She had blond hair that came down to her waist. A beautiful and precise face with high angular cheekbones. Her eyes were dark bottle blue.

She looked at Dean, then at Cas and Sam still struggling with the angels. A slight frown marred her features.

“Stop,” she whispered, and almost immediately the angels stopped fighting and Sam and Cas fell unconscious to the floor. Dean started for them but found his way blocked by an invisible glass wall. He banged his fist on it once.

“Stop. Please, Dean.” The woman whispered. And Dean stopped immediately, not because of any compulsion or force but he simply stopped because she had told him to. He hated himself for it and after blinking twice started banging on it again.

“Let me out!”

The woman looked at him with a scowl then looked next to him at Jack, who seemed to have frozen on the spot.

“Come.” She whispered.

“Jack, don’t!” Dean screamed at Jack, knowing he wouldn’t listen. But the kid proved him wrong again.

“No!” Jack said, holding his ground.

“Do not make this hard on yourself Jack.”

Jack looked at Cas lying sprawled on the ground next to Sam a little distance away and then said something for which Dean, under different circumstances would have patted his back for.

“Try your worst, you bitch!”

For the first time, the womans eyes started to look angry and Dean, fearful for Jack started banging harder on the glass wall. His knuckles bruising and cracking against the hard surface.

She raised a hand and Jack fell on his knees, his face scrunching up in agony.

“Jack!!!”

Jack screamed and Dean banged the glass hard enough he heard several knuckles cracking. The woman snapped her fingers and Jack fell to the ground – unmoving.

She walked up to Dean.

“What did you do?” He hissed at her, his breath clouding the mysterious glass, “You bitch! What did you do?”

The woman flicked her finger ever so slightly, and if Dean hadn’t been looking at her hand out of periphery he wouldn’t have noticed it move. A sharp pain rose in Dean’s chest and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

The woman smiled.

“You’re a brave one. No wonder Castiel has sacrificed himself so many times for you. And you for him. Castiel. He is brave too.”

“ _Don’t you talk about him_.” He hissed.

“Tell my brother he needs to come back to me. Tell him the Novaks need to be united for what’s coming. Tell him I’m waiting. And tell him…” she looked at Jack, “that I’m taking the nephilim as insurance. If he doesn’t come the nephilim dies.”

“You have no idea how strong Jack is.”

“You have no idea how strong I am, Dean Winchester.”

The pain in Dean’s chest suddenly increased and threatened to tear him apart. He leaned against the glass to keep himself from kneeling down - kneeling _to her._

“Brave indeed. No harm shall come to the boy if Castiel does what I say. I would advise you to tell him that.”

“Fuck you!”

She smiled. Dean would’ve felt better if she would’ve hit her with the phantom pain once more.

“You do exceed expectations, Dean Winchester. Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort but felt blackness clouding his vision. The ground seemed to be coming closer. Dean’s eyes closed before he hit the ground. The woman waved her hand and the walls around Dean disappeared.

An angel approached the woman cautiously.

“Rabaica. The nephilim. We need him to make more angels.”

The woman looked at the angel, “Do you think I care why you need him?”

“But you made a”

“A deal? Well I held it. I fought the Winchesters for you.”

“But the boy.”

“The boy is a son to Castiel, which makes him my nephew. No one hurts my family, dear.”  

The angel leaped at the woman, bringing out his angel blade in the process. The woman reeled back in surprise for a moment before she flicked her hand casually and the angel froze before falling to the ground and convulsing horribly. A moment later, a glow surrounded him and he was dead.

The woman looked up. All of the angels were gone.

“Cowards,” she whispered.


	2. Not Without Me, honey.

Dean came to on his own bed. He sat up quickly, throwing the sheets away and climbing out of the bed. He opened the bedroom door and started towards Cass’s. Inside the room, Sam and Cass appeared to be fighting.

He opened the door and saw Sam’s face looking flustered. Cass had his back to him but by the rigidity of his shoulders, Dean gathered he was pissed. Cass turned at the sound of the door opening and for a minute Dean thought he was gonna get punched judging from Castiel’s expression.

Then Cass’s blue eyes met his own and they softened. The angel grinned before closing the space between them in two strides and pulling Dean into him. Dean frowned for a moment in surprise before letting himself relax into Cass’s embrace.

Castiel stepped back and Dean saw worry creeping back into his eyes.

“What is it Cass?”  
“Rabaica,”Cass started, “she…”

A sharp pain rose in Dean’s head and he found himself speaking without meaning to.

“The novaks need to stick together for what’s coming. No harm will come to the nephilim. Come to me, brother.”

The pain stopped and Dean half fell half sat on the floor. Cass crouched down next to him.

“Are you okay?”

 _NO! Dean thought.  
_ “Yeah,” he said automatically, “What were you two arguing about?”

Dean saw Sam flinch in his peripheral vision.

“I need to go, Dean. I need to … meet my sister.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Your sister? I thought you were the only angel of the Novak tribe left.”

“You thought wrong. The woman you met. Her name is Rabaica. She was made from the same light I am made of.”

Dean looked over Cass’s shoulder at Sam who nodded.

“And?”

“She has Jack. I must go, Dean.”

“ _Wait, Cass!!_ Why does she have Jack? And what does she want from you?”

Cass took a deep breath, “She was the first angel ever created. She has both an angel’s grace and a human soul.”

“A nephilim? Like jack?”

“No, Dean.” Cass shook his head, “Jack… he is a supernatural being. Never meant to exist. Rabaica… she was carved to perfection by our father himself. She was the strongest. God’s favorite.”

“Why do I have a feeling she threw Chuck’s love at his face?”

“She … fell in love with an archangel.”

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Lucifer.”

Sam groaned behind the two while Dean took a moment to understand what Cass had just said.

“She loved Lucifer? As in Satan Lucifer?”

“How many Lucifers do you know Dean?” Sam snorted.

“Shut up! Go on!” Dean said to Sam and Cass respectively.

“When Lucifer rebelled, Rabaica was asked to kill him. She refused.”

“Ouch”

“Our father… was angry. This was before my time but the story carries on. The other archangels captured Lucifer and threw him in the cage. Rabaica was stripped of her grace. But taking all of her grace was to kill her.”

“And god didn’t want that?”

“He loved Rabaica too much. She was his perfect creation. He let her keep some of the grace and the human soul kept her alive. The grace that was stripped away was divided. Half of it was used to create two angels. Me and Balthazar. The rest was divided and hidden. She was sent to Earth. Imprisoned.”

“Then how did she break out.”

“The angels.”

“Pardon?”

“The angels must’ve known where some of her grace was. Giving her it must’ve restored a bit of her power.”

“A bit?” Dean raised his eyebrows, “Dude, she fucking knocked _jack_ out.”

“Rabaica was made with the grace of seventy normal angels, Dean. And the souls of seventy normal. A _little_ of her grace yields enough to create havoc.”

Sam groaned a “why” before falling back on the bed.

“Then why doesn’t she? You know? Cause havoc?”

“When god was building this world, Rabaica was the one with the strongest faith in humans. She loved god. And thus loved his creation.”

“But she loved Lucifer too.” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” Cass sighed, “and whoever loves Lucifer… it doesn’t end well for them. Our father had to send his favorite creation away. The other archangels called her a mistake. Our father… he went away.” 

“Wow,” Dean whistled, “Intense daddy issues.”

“Dean, this is no time to joke. She has Jack.”

“Where is she? Heaven?”

Castiel looked down for a moment before looking back up at Dean, who wished he would’ve kept looking at the floor because of the hatred filling his eyes.

_“Dakin.”_

“Dakin?’’

“It means, “darkness”. The angels who rebel, who fall but manage to find their grace. They are not welcome in Heaven. They go to Dakin.”

“Angels in a place called darkness?” Dean smiled slightly.

“It is not ironical, Dean. The place is pure darkness.”

“Meaning?”

“When an angel rebels, they do it for a human mostly.”

Dean nodded, remembering Castiel’s words as the angel shoved him into a wall.

_I rebelled for you._

“After the angel gets his grace back. He lives as an outcast. Unwanted by heaven. Some of them make deals with the other angels. They serve them for a long time before they are welcomed back to heaven.”

“Like Anna,” Dean said, remembering the redhead.

“Yes, her!” Castiel said, trying to mask his distaste, “Some make deals. While others continue to live on earth. The guilt of what they’ve done starts to drive them mad. They start blaming the reasons – they humans – because of whom they fell. They bring that human, back from the dead.”

“Why?” Dean whispered.

“They keep the humans as slaves. In Dakin.”

“Wow, you angels are fucking twisted.”

Castiel smiled and his eyes softened as he looked at the hunter before him.

 _I would never do that,_ the angel thought, _never to you._

He stood.

“I need to leave.”

“woah wait! You aren’t going.”

“Dean, she has”

“Jack. Yes, I know. Still, dude… you aren’t going. Why does she want you anyway?”

“Because I know where her grace is.” 


	3. Be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> this one's pretty clean.  
> the next one might have smut.  
> I'll update that one as soon as I'm done proofreading it

Chapter 3:

Be careful what you wish for.

“You _what?”_

 _“_ I know where her grace is.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I got you, Cass. _Why_ do you know where her grace is?”

“I am her … brethren and thus, I am responsible for keeping her grace safe.”

“Then how did those other angels get her some of it back.”

Dean stood up and Cass let out a sigh, “That’s what I’m afraid about.” 

He closed his eyes and whispered, “Balthazar.”

Dean watched Cass’s face crunch in concentration.

“Balthazar.” He repeated with much more force this time. When nothing happened Cass reopened his eyes. Sam was the first to speak.

“Cass, is Balthazar… dead?”

Dean expected Cass to get sad or angry but he just replied matter of factly, “No. I sense him. but he’s fading. They’re siphoning Rabaica’s grace from Balthazar.”

“And what happens when they siphon all of it?”

“Balthazar dies. I need to go to him Dean.”

Dean nodded, “To this Dakin place?”

“Yes.”   

Dean looked at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at Cass.

“I’m coming with you.”

Cass opened his mouth to retaliate but Sam spoke first,

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say but he keeps saying normal humans can’t come to Dakin.”

Dean smirked, “Well I’m not strictly normal am I?”

“Dean.” Cass sighed. “A human without a master cannot step inside Dakin. There are sentinels at the gates…”

“You can be my master.” Dean said.

Cass stared at the hunter trying to decipher whether he was joking while Sam choked on air behind him. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother before continuing.

“Dude, listen. Technically _you did rebel for me._ And technically _you did bring me back to life._ We can keep the pretend master/slave thing going until we get to your sister and have Jack and Balthy back. Then we’re back on planet Earth.”

Cass smiled slightly, “Dean, you do not know what Dakin is.”

“Dude, I’ve been through hell. Surely I can survive a bit of slavery.”

“Dakin is worse than hell.”

“Nothing can be worse than hell.”

Cass groaned exasperatedly, “Sam, give me and Dean a moment.”

Sam scowled, “Excuse me?!”

Cass looked at the younger Winchester pleadingly, “Just a minute, Sam?”

Sam huffed and stepped out mumbling something about being a third wheel.

“What’s a third wheel, Dean?” Cass turned to Dean again.

“Nothing. Just so you can save your breath. I’m not letting you go to this darkness place alone. You can say whatever you want.”

“Dean, that place is dangerous.”

“Danger isn’t new for me, Cass.”

“Dean. Why must you do this?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Because you’re my family Cass. I can’t let you face that bitch alone.”

Dean thought he saw momentary anger flash in Castiel’s eyes. It was gone quickly but he vowed never to call Rabaica a bitch in front of Cass.

“I can’t let you go there Dean. That place. It has rules, punishments.”

“I can take it.”

“They treat humans like filth. I can’t let you go there Dean. Not you.” The angel seemed to be talking to himself now. Dean leaned down a bit so that he was looking into his blue eyes.

“Hey! I can take it.”

Cass stared back with a desperation that made Dean almost agreed to staying back.

“I cannot bear to lose you.” He said.

Dean smiled, “And I can’t bear to lose you to that dark place. Face it, Cass. We’re a darn good team.”

When they came out of the room Sam was leaning against a nearby wall.

“Well?” he asked.

“Pack my bag, Sammy. I’m going to angel underworld.”

XXX

“Okay so I can’t talk to you?” Deana asked Cass.

They were sitting on the bed. In front of them on a table Rowena was lighting candles and chanting.

“Not till you’re addressed by me. If another angel addresses you, you can answer them only if I tell you to.”

“Ahan. And I’m supposed to kneel to you?”

Cass flinched. He was surprised at how well Dean was taking all of this. His admiration for the hunter was increasing by the second.

“Yes,” he said, “Unless we’re walking or I command you otherwise.”

“And I can only call you …master?”

“Yes or sir if you want. But if we’re in a royal gathering then call me master only. You can call me Cass when we’re alone Dean.”

Behind them Rowena giggled.

Dean and Cass spared her one distasteful look before continuing their discussion.

“Why would we be in royal gatherings?”

“Finding Rabaica will not be easy, Dean. You can still step out. I won’t hold that against you.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the same thing Cass had said for a hundered times.

“Dude, it’s just a bit of twisted shit and then we’re home. Chill.”

Cass looked at Dean, hoping that he wouldn’t scare Dean but half hoping he would.

“Dean, nothing I can say can prepare you for what Dakin is. You will see things you haven’t before.”

“Hey. I’ll deal okay.”

“Gentlemen, we are ready.” Rowena chimed in.

Dean nodded. Feeling nervous for the first time in this whole ordeal. Sam stepped in a book in his hand. He handed it to Dean.

“This’ll help. I’ll see you in a few Dean.”

“Yeah take care Sammy.” He hugged his brother shortly before standing next to Castiel again.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cass.”

“Take a step back will you?”

Dean could see the discomfort in Castiel’s eyes as he made that demand. He smiled before taking a step back and standing behind Cass.

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s okay, Dean. Just, please don’t forget over there.”  

“I won’t.”

Rowena smiled. She waved her hands over the two guys.

“Here we go.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment!!!   
> XXX


	4. New feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload another chap prolly tommorow.  
> I love you all.

 

 

Chapter 4:

New feelings

Dean felt a red light envelop him. All the oxygen in his body seemed to be pushing itself out of him. He tried to scream but found he couldn’t. Someone grasped his arm in an iron grip and tugged. Dean fell through air on a soft bed of grass. He looked around. Castiel was crouching in front of him. He was lying on a patch of grass in a garden or something. The light seemed too bright for his eyes and he had to squint to see properly. Everything was too bright. Too defined. He felt panic rising in his stomach.

“Dean. Breathe. You’ll get used to the light.” He heard Cass say and took a deep breath, followed by another.

Slowly he felt his vision adjusting and his breathing calming.

“I’m all right.” He said to Cass and a little worry evaporated from the angel’s face.

“Rowena did good. She teleported us to the more deserted area of Dakin. Cmon.”

Castiel extended his arm and Dean took it. As soon as he was standing up he looked at Cass and reeled back in surprise.

“Cass…”he gasped, “You have _wings?”_

Cass smirked a little proudly and spread them completely, blocking out the too bright sun and casting a shadow over Dean. Dean took a step towards them. They were black and appeared soft and metallic at the same time. Dean’s hand brushed the wing and he felt something rise in him. He felt his face heating up as a wave of weird pleasure coursed through him and he had to bite his tongue to stifle a moan. He tried to touch more of Castiel’s wings but they drew back. Dean frowned and looked at Cass. The angel’s face was red and Dean gathered that he had probably felt the same things he had.

“Dean. You can’t touch my wings?”

 _I should agree. What the hell just happened?_ Dean thought.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I will not use you… for pleasure.”

“Oh.” _Should I be disappointed?_

Cass looked rapt suddenly.

“Dean. _Kneel.”_

There was so much authority in Cass’s command that Dean’s knees bucked before his mind could even process it and surprising himself – he was kneeling. He felt Cass turn his back to him. He almost looked up at Cass but remembered him saying he should keep his head bowed while kneeling.

“Well well!” he heard a female voice, “You Novaks are a rarity here these days. Castiel. What brings you to our home?”

“Where is she?”

Again Dean was half surprised and half impressed at the authority in his bee-watching-liquor-store-drinking-dork angel.

“Who?” the girl asked.

“Rabaica?”

“How should I know?”

“Do not play games with me, Helen. I can and will tear your home down if that is what you bring me to do.”

Dean frowned at the ground.

_How is Cass that powerful?_

“Castiel. Please calm down.” Another softer voice added. Dean heard footsteps approach him. Someone crouched down next to him and he had to use all his will to keep looking at the grass.

“Well, well. I thought I’d never see the day. Castiel. With a slave.”

Dean felt his shoulders tighten at the term. Cass saying it was one thing. Random angels saying it was another. He felt a soft hand brush his cheek and a shadow fell over him again. The hand drew back and Dean saw the shadow being the shape of Castiel’s wings.

“Let us escort you to the city.” The softer voice said.

“Let me check the slave first.” Helen spoke.

“You dare doubt me?” Castiel growled.

“Let them pass, Helen.” The softer voice spoke again.

“We are the sentinels, Castiel. Surely, we must do our duty.”

Helen said and crouched down next to Dean.

“Look up slave.”

“Look up.” Cass nearly whispered.

Dean looked up at Helen. A heavy built redhead with wings the same color as her hair. Her eyes were blood red and Dean couldn’t look away. Maybe that was the purpose because he could feel someone digging around in his head.

“You’ve blocked him?!” Helen stood up and turned to Cass.

“Whatever you need to see Helen. You will find. What I have blocked is none of your business.”

“What is it, Helen?” The other angel said.

“He has been through hell. Castiel has rescued him. And he did rebel for him.”

“Great!” the relief was evident in the other woman’s voice. Dean’s knees had started aching. He was telling himself to get used to it when Cass told him to stand. He obeyed, keeping his eyes fixed on the grass.

“Let us escort you to the city, prince.”

 _Prince?!?_ Dean thought and almost looked up. He would’ve too if Cass hadn’t grasped his arm and pulled him towards himself. Dean’s head hit Castiel’s chest. He felt Cass’s wings wrap around them both. He backed up a bit and stared at Cass, seeking the familiarity of the angel’s ocean blue eyes in this strange fucked up place. Cass stared back before smiling slightly and nodding at him.

There was a change in the air and he felt the warmth of Cass’s wings leave him. they were standing in a market of sorts. It reminded him of the places in Sam’s prehistoric books. The building were made of bricks. The paths were stones. Everywhere around him angels walked. Their wings trailing behind them – red, blue, white. Not one’s wings were black like Castiel’s. The sentinel’s words reverberated through his head.

 _Prince._  

“Dean. Walk.” Castiel whispered and Dean fell in a step behind him. Keeping his head down and his gazed fixed on Castiel’s feet to tell him where to go. Dean kept walking. All around him he saw humans. Men, women, children. Some had chains around their necks. Nearly all of them looked bruised and beaten half to death. Dean looked down again.

They stopped in front of a stone building.

 Dean followed Cass inside. The angel’s wings scraping against the ground.

“Castiel.” He heard a woman say. Castiel stopped and immediately Dean kneeled.

“Charlotte!”

For the first time since they had set foot in this place. There was warmth in Castiel’s voice.

“What brings my favorite Novak to Dakin?”

“Searching for someone. I need a roof.”

“Need privacy?”

Dean could hear the smirk in her voice. He decided he liked Charlotte.

Cass chuckled, “Something like that.”

They followed the woman across a maze of corridors before she opened the door to a room. Then she stood in the doorway and chatted with Cass for a good ten minutes while Dean kneeled at Castiel’s feet hoping his knees weren’t bleeding or something. As soon as the door closed behind her, Dean stood up. He saw a flash of black metal that was probably Castiel’s wings before the angel engulfed him in a hug. He smelled the same – wood, spice, lavender – and Dean inhaled the familiarity gratefully.

Dean frowned in worry as the angel let him go and Dean saw his face. There were deep lines on worry and weariness on his face. Even his eyes looked tired.

“Cass,” Dean whispered, “It’s all right. I’m okay.”

Cass nodded.

“I guess you have questions.”

“I’ll ask them later. You look dead tired.”

The angel nodded gratefully. “I need to sleep probably.”

“Sleep?”

“Angels need sleep in Dakin, Dean.”

Dean nodded.

“You can sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Cass smiled, “Dean, there is no couch.”

“Oh,” Dean looked around the room, “Well, I’ll sleep on the floor then. It doesn’t matter.”

“It’s okay Dean. You can sleep beside me.”

Dean looked at his wings.

“What if I accidently touch those?”

Cass shrugged, “I don’t even care right now.” He said through half shut eyes. He gave Dean a once over before his eyes shot open.

“Dean. Your knees are bleeding.”

Dean looked down at himself and indeed his jeans above his knees were nearly soaked scarlet.

“Oh well shit.”

“Dean. Let me heal you.”

Dean nodded, “okay.”

He raised his head a bit and closed his eyes, anticipating Cass’s fingers on his forehead and the wave of warmth that spread through his body healing his injuries every time Cass did what he did.

“Dean, that won’t work here.”

“Oh,” Dean opened his eyes, “Then its fine. It isn’t that bad anyway.”

Cass sighed. Placing both his hands on Dean’s chest he pushed him to sit on the bed.

“Really, Dean Winchester. Stop acting tough for once.”

“What are you doing?”

“I have to touch your injuries.” Cass said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean nodded and relaxed on the bed as Cass kneeled in front of him.

“You can relax on your feet rather than staying on your ankles. That hurts more while kneeling.” Cass demonstrated and Dean nodded. 

The angel tried to raise Dean’s jeans using his hands but they were either too tight or the fabric was too thick and every time he pushed it up Dean would involuntarily hiss in pain. Telling him that he was all right afterwards.

“Dean. You have to take it off.” Cass said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment.  
> Also if you guys want anything in this fic ( a scene or smth tell me)


	5. What is happening is not for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo  
> thank you so much to the people who praised the last chapters, you guys make me wanna write more  
> Smut warning  
> xx

Chapter 5:

What is happening is not for the best.

“I have to what?”

Castiel sighed.

“They’re rubbing against the scratches, Dean. Please take them off so I can heal you.”

Dean frowned. He had been pretty chill with the entire slave, kneel, master thing. But he had thought he would come out of this world with his modesty intact. Cass stared at him expectantly. Dean sighed. Knowing Cass, the dude could wait forever. He started unbuckling his belt.

The problem here was Dean’s beautiful imagination. He had crushed for the angel ever since he had seen him for the first time. But out of fear of destroying their beautiful friendship, he had never made a move. But sitting here in his boxers with Cass kneeling in front of him, his sex drive was trying to make a move.

Dean kicked the jeans away and closed his eyes, trying to imagine a leviathan or Crowley maybe to get his head out of the gutter. It worked. At least until Cass placed both his palms on Dean’s bloody knees. The angel’s palms were cool and Dean felt the hair on his legs stand up.

He heard Cass exhale deeply once before he felt heat radiating from the angel’s palms into his body. It travelled from his knees upwards towards his body. Trying to find anything that caused the hunter discomfort other than the knees which it was mending. As Cass’s grace reached Dean’s groin, the hunter had to bite his lip to not moan. But he did hear a moan.

Dean opened his eyes. Cass was still kneeling between his legs, his head bowed and eyes shut tight. A faint light emanating from his palms. Dean squinted at Cass’s face and saw that the angel was just as much on edge as he was, if not more. There were drops of sweat on his face and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He was sweating too much.

Dean lifted a hand to see if Castiel was running a fever or something and just then the grace hit him in a wave. Being caught off guard Dean couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips. He saw Cass look up at him suddenly. His eyes glowing faintly blue like his palms were glowing white. The angel cocked his head to one side before gripping Dean’s already healed knees more strongly.

Dean was _so not ready._ The pleasure that radiated from the angel’s palm flowed through him as if wanting to consume him entirely.

His grace flowed through Dean and the hunter threw his head back and moaned. The warmth stopped almost instantly.

Dean looked down, annoyed at why the angel had stopped and then annoyed at himself for wanting the angel to continue.

Cass was breathing deeply. He removed his hands from the hunter’s skin and looked up at Dean who was staring at him, just as out of breath as he was. The angel looked shaken.

“What did I do?” Cass asked.

“You healed my knees.” Dean smiled slightly before bending down to get his jeans.

“I should sleep Dean.” Cass shook his head from side to side.

“Yeah sure.” Dean said while pulling on his jeans.

Cass walked to the bed. His wings fluttering slightly in the breeze wafting in through a window in the room before stopping next to the bed.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

 “Would it be okay if I took this off?”

Dean turned around to see Cass indicating towards his trenchcoat and shirt. Although Sam had cut deans shirt and trenchcoat to accommodate his wings. They still looked uncomfortable underneath the clothes. Dean nodded.

Cass smiled gratefully before shrugging out of the overcoat. He started to unfasten his tie when Dean now fully clothed, came over the other side of the bed and lied down. Cass smiled at the hunter’s sleeping face before taking off his shirt and stretching his wings freely. If there was one good thing about Dakin. It was having his wings back.

He lied down next to Dean, taking care not to lie too close so as to make the hunter uncomfortable. He knew what this world could do to humans and he would never want that kind of filth to touch Dean Winchester.

 He promised himself not to repeat what he had done while healing Dean. He had lost control. He had let the passion of this world fuel his desire towards Dean. This could’ve destroyed their friendship.

Cass looked at Dean’s face as his eyes closed towards sleep, promising himself that he would get this man out of Dakin and he would get him out unbroken. After Cass had one of his wing instinctively wrapped around Dean like a blanket, blocking the harsh night’s wind.

XXX

“Fuck.” Dean whispered when he woke up from an unusually steamy dream. _It’s this world,_ he told himself. He turned around and was met with a half naked Cass snoring slightly, deep in sleep.

“Fuck.” Dean repeated, this time in awe. The angel’s torso was amazingly built, every muscle defined and not a hint of fat anywhere. From under his shoulder blade, the stipe of his wings emerged. Dean reached out to touch them before stopping midway. He was not supposed to touch them. He was not for pleasure.

Dean pouted at the sleeping angel.

_Why am I not for pleasure? I can give amazing pleasure. I just gave you a little pleasure and had you all sweaty and moani….Whoa HOLD ON WINCHESTER._

Dean shook his head violently trying to get back to sleep. But his thoughts kept drifting to unadulterated fantasies of the blue eyes angel next to him.

“Fuck this.” Dean whispered and made to get out. Only both of their bodies were covered by one of Cass’s enormous wings.

_How can I fucking get out of this without touching the dude?!_

Dean reached out tentatively, his hands slightly brushing the soft surface of Castiel’s wings. The angel next to him exhaled softly. Dean pushed lightly at them causing Cass to groan. Dean finally lifted enough of Cass’s wing to let him get through a small space. He crawled off the bed and stood up.

_I need a release._

Dean walked slowly to a door that was apparently a very fancy washroom. It had a bath that was probably the size of the Bunker’s war room. Everything was either glass or porcelain and Dean’s feet slapped against the tiled floor. He sat down on a closed toilet seat and took off his jeans followed by the boxers causing his erection to spring free.

He breathed. Trying to think of boobs and girls he started to stroke himself. He had been with a guy before. Back in the days when Sam had gone off to college and he had been a mess. It hadn’t ended well. He groaned, nearing his release. He started to stroke himself faster, wanting to end and be in bed again.

Through the haze of the thoughts, he saw Cass’s face and had to bite his lip again to stifle a moan. He saw Cass kneeling between his legs, looking up, his face sweaty and eyes glowing. He imagined touching Cass’s wings, without abandon or caution. Causing the angel to writhe and moan and groan. With one final stroke Dean went over the edge, biting on his lip harder to stop the angel’s name from escaping his lips.

_Cass._

XXX

Cass tossed in bed. Trying to get the moans and groans in his head to go away. What was with this world? Why was he hearing other people’s prayers? Why was he feeling them? Soft, almost non existent touches on his wings. Nails scraping down his shoulder blades. Through sleep and the haze of thoughts being projected at him by god knew who, Cass heard an urgent almost desperate voice.

_Cass._

Cass’s eyes flew open. _Dean._ He turned to see the bed next to him empty. His legs were swinging off the bed before his mind had even given them the order. Cass started for the bedroom door, trying to think of why Dean would’ve gotten up in the middle of the night and to where he could’ve gone. And why had he sounded so urgent?

Cass opened the bedroom door before hearing an almost angry growl from the bathroom. He approached the mahogany door that led to the washroom.

“Dean?” He called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and tell me what you think, maybe?


	6. I trust you with my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys hi.  
> i got an upper ear piercing and it fuk=cking hurts and i cant sleep. so i took a redbull and wrote a chap  
> ALSO THIS IS REALLY LONG  
> also the song that i was listening to while writing this:  
> Church- fall out boy  
> Gasoline- Halsey
> 
> Also thank you to my regular readers. i love you guys.  
> (I'm sorry this is long. I'm hyperactive rn)

Chapter 6:

I trust you with my life.

“Don’t come in. I’m okay.” Dean called from the inside.

Cass nodded once and turned back to the bed trying to ignore Dean’s angry whispers.

_What had him so wound up?_

Cass stopped, wondering if he should use the powers this world gave to angels. He probably shouldn’t. It would be invading Dean’s privacy. But what was the dude so angry about.

_Should I? Shouldn’t I?_

Cass shrugged before he raised one finger and touched it to the side of his forehead, tapping into Dean’s mind with ease.

What he saw was not what he was expecting to see. It started to make sense to Cass slowly. Why _he_ was feeling the caresses to his wings. Why _he_ was hearing the prayers.

Cass frowned. Had the hunter been in there – jacking off? TO HIM? He saw him and Dean, kissing and shoving and groaning and just when he was about to tap out before he saw something that went a little too overboard he heard an irritable grumble.

_FRIEND! CASS IS A FRIEND. WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WINCHESTER? YOU’VE CONTROLLED IT BEFORE HAVEN’T YOU?!_

Cass heard Dean’s feet slapping the tiles of the bathroom and hurried to the bed. Just as his wings were settling on the mattress, the bathroom door opened and Dean tiptoed in. Settling himself noisily beside Cass, who tried hard to feign sleep.

Why had Dean been jacking off to him? His brain asked.  
_It’s this world,_ he told his brain.  
Um, I’m pretty sure he said “You’ve controlled it before.”  
_It’s this world. Shut up._

But his brain wouldn’t. And as Dean slept soundly this time, Cass tossed and turned. Thoughts of the hunter now making their way into his mind.

Dean under him, making all the sounds he had seen the hunter make in only his rare dark fantasies. Writhing, moaning, begging. 

Cass cleared his head before shutting his eyes tightly and falling into a weak and Winchester-wet-dream-infiltrated sleep.

XXX

Cass’s eyes flew open, glowing faintly blue before the glow abated and he sat up.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Dean sat on a chair placed near the window, reading from the book Sam had given him.

Cass smiled at the hunter, trying not to notice how beautifully the strong sunlight of Dakin looked while drawing patterns on the man’s skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading on this place,” Dean replied before smirking, “Dude, do you guys have public orgies? I need to see that”

Cass smiled and shook his head at the hunter, thinking if he was at the entertainment, he’d probably be a part of the entertainment.

“Breakfast?” Cass asked and Dean nodded.

“I’ll bring us something.” Cass stood up and stated for the door.

“You eat?”

Cass sighed, “Yes Dean, this world makes me strong in many ways but weak too. It makes me liable to hunger, to sleep. And I’m really hungry right now.”

Dean nodded and Cass turned to the door.

“When I come back, Dean. I’ll answer your questions.”

XXX

“My prince.” Charlotte bowed her head slightly when she saw Castiel turn a corridor. Cass sighed under his breath. He never could get used to that title. He smiled at the smaller angel who was looking at the plate of food in his hand with utmost horror.

“I was just getting some food for myself Charlotte.”

“You could’ve sent for me. Or asked your slave to get you some.”

Cass frowned, “His name is Dean. And he was tending to other matters.”

Charlotte bowed her head again as Cass walked past her then turned.

“Charlotte. Keep your ears open for another Novak around her.”

The angel turned and smiled, “Always, sir.”

Cass continued walking to his room and opened the door. Dean was reclining on the bed now, the book still in his lap. Cass put the food next to him and grabbed his trenchcoat, and started shrugging it on.

“Okay first question?” Cass leaned down and took a piece of bread from the plate.

“Why the fuck does everyone call you prince?” Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

“Because I am a prince. The novaks. We built this world. Our ancestors did, anyway. And we are the future rulers. I’ve never had much to do with Dakin, being an angel of heaven. But since I fell I felt … Dakin’s pull. And since Rabaica has broken free. That pull has become stronger than ever.”

Dean took a moment to let that settle in, “So… you’re resisting coming to this place?”

Cass nodded, “With every breath I take.” Cass sat down in front of Dean and took a biscuit from the plate between them.

“And what if… someday the pull becomes too tempting?”

Cass looked up from the food to see that Dean had stopped eating.

“It won’t.”

“What if it does?”

Cass smiled, “Dean. It won’t. You guys are stuck with me until you get tired and kick me out.”

Dean laughed, “So forever?”

Cass smiled and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and it started to open. Cass looked at Dean in alarm – worried at what the consequences of them sitting together could be. But relaxed when he saw that Dean had slid off the bed and was kneeling, his head bowed.

“Prince, I’m sorry. I though you would’ve eaten.” Cass looked up at Charlotte and nodded.

“What is it?”

“It’s Rabaica. The other angels… they’re talking.”

Cass stood up, his wings dragging behind him.

“And what are the angels saying.”

“They’re saying Sershia knows where she is.”

“Then I need to go to Sershia.”

Charlotte looked at Dean kneeling beside the bed.

“My price. Doesn’t Dean need clothes?”

Dean frowned to the ground at Charlotte’s knowledge of his name.

Cass sighed, “Yes. Him and me both. Would you…?”

Charlotte smiled and nodded, “On it.”

XXX

_Where the fuck is this supposed to go?_

“Um…mam?” Dean called to Charlotte who was standing with her face to the wall after laughing at Dean’s blush when he was told to take off his jeans and wear the trousers given to him.

“Yes” she turned around.

Dean just lifted the item to eye level, “What’s this?”

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed as Dean wondered if he was exceptionally stupid.

“That’s a vest, Dean.”

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the woman, “Yes, mam. But how am I supposed to put this on?”

Dean looked at the vest again, interwoven with straps and strings and shit. It looked thick and Dean wondered how hot it would get inside it. Its material looked like leather only too hard – almost an armor.

Abruptly Charlotte stepped towards Dean, who instinctively took two steps back.

 _Wow,_ Dean wondered, _since when do I step back from women?_

“Dean, let me help you.” she smiled.

“But you’re an angel.” Dean looked at her brown, eagle like wings. “And I’m a slave.”

Charlotte smiled again, “You belong to the prince and the prince only Dean. It would be my honor to help you do something.”

“But…” Dean frowned.

“Dean. The prince calls you by name. It means he cares for you. And if someone he cares for needs help, I’m there.”

Dean looked at her a while wondering if she had an agenda before nodding once. She smiled and came close to Dean. Helping him maneuver around the vest and tying the strings and straps at the back. Then she took the last items from the previous heap of clothes.

“And these are?”

“They’re armguards.”

“Okay…”

Charlotte smiled and helped Dean put each arm in. As she was stepping back, Dean’s hand brushed her hip and she blushed.

“Mam…I’m sorry.” Dean’s eyes widened in alarm.

“It is okay, Dean,” charlotte smiled shortly, “And call me Charlotte.”

She saw a loose strap on Dean’s shoulder and started to fix it.

“What is happening?”

Both of them jumped and looked to the bathroom door. Dean stifled a gasp at the sight of Castiel. The items of clothing were the same – trousers, west, armguards, shoes. Only Cass’s vest was made of a black metal, with pale blue outlines that made his eyes look bluer. His wings trailed behind him and Dean noticed he looked surprised and… a little jealous?

“I was just helping Dean.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, well Charlotte. I can help him. Go.”

Charlotte bowed her head slightly and went outside. Cass turned on Dean.

“Holy shit dude you look…”

“What. Was. That?” Cass interrupted him.

“What was what?”

“You getting all chum with her?”

Dean scowled, “Dude she was helping me put on this fancy shit.” He gestured towards his attire.

“You need not ask her for help Dean.”

“Hey! She’s nice.”

“Yes Dean, I know. I also know that she places her emotions in people too easily. Do you how many laws she would break by developing an attraction to another angel’s property.”

“Many?” Dean smirked.

“Too many.”

“Dude, she was helping me put this shit on. Honestly do you think I could’ve managed this alone?”

_You could’ve called me._

“Yeah come on we have to go.”

“Who’s the Sershia chick.”

“She’s my cousin. She has been ruling Dakin because I’ve been serving heaven.”

“Okay. That’s not intimidating at all.”

Cass smiled at the angel in front of him, nothing could ever kill his spirit.

“Wait till you see her.”

XXX

Cass had teleported him and Charlotte to entrance of somewhere called the “Central” and they were walking towards Sershia’s residence. Dean had been right. The leather was fucking hot. He knew angels didn’t have a temperature spectrum but damn couldn’t they make it easier on the slaves.

The answer came a little while later. The angels could make it easier for the slaves. They just didn’t want to.

Cass and Charlotte were walking two paces ahead of Dean as Dean struggled to keep up with them on the rough terrain. He heard a small scream and turned. A little way left of him two angels were bending over a boy that looked about fifteen. They were laughing as one of them started unbuckling his trousers.

For a minute Dean forgot where he was. He just knew this was wrong. _Too fucking wrong._

He took three long strides and placing both his hands on one of the angel’s shoulders, shoved him away from the crying boy. The angel uttered a small surprised cry and fell on the ground. The other angel, bigger than the first one, looked at Dean as if Dean had sprouted two heads before clutching him by his throat. Dean uttered a small cough as the angel’s nails dug into his neck.

His skin broke and Dean felt blood trickle down his neck. He pushed against the angel but it felt like pushing against a wall. As his vision started to blur, Dean uttered a small, muffled cough.

“Cass.”

The angel was pushed off of him and Dean fell to the ground, his knees scraping the rocks. He took a deep breath and squinted to see his savior.

Cass was standing by him, his wings expanded to their full span and a look of pure utter rage on his face. Charlotte was holding the smaller angel down while Cass looked at the other. The expression on his face said he was probably contemplating the most painful way to kill him.

“Castiel!”

Dean looked towards the voice and saw a woman walking towards them. Her wings were silver. Smaller than Cass’s but still bigger than everyone else. Dean was not blind to the way Cass stood up taller while every other angel present there knelt. Dean scramble up and followed suit, his knees hurting but he didn’t think the angels here cared about his knees.

She had waist length hair, the color of her wings, that swung as she walked. Her eyes were brown and Dean had to use all his will to look from them to the ground.

“Sershia.” Cass said and Dean tried not to notice how hot he sounded while trying to sound all authoritative.

_Bad timing Winchester._

“My cousin.” Sershia smiled at Castiel before sinking on one knee and extending a hand. Cass hesitated for a second before putting his right hand in hers. She brushed her lips against Castiel’s skin before looking up.

“Stand”

She stood, smiling a dazzling smile. “What do we have here, Castiel?”

“None of your business, cousin.”

“But it is, dear prince. Your slave…” She gestured towards Dean who flinched at the unkind way she spoke the word – hoping she didn’t notice – “attacked an angel.”

“Sershia…” Cass began in a warning tone.

“Tsk tsk, cousin. Laws are laws. He will be punished.”

Dean thought he heard Castiel growl, like actually growl before Charlotte stood.

“Sershia, if I may…”

“You may not, Charlotte. Do not speak unless you’re spoken to.”

“Sershia! Charlotte is with me.”

The woman laughed sardonically, “Of course she is, the poor thing. Castiel, my cousin. Your return to Dakin is a cause of celebration. A celebration that will come. In time…”

She stepped forward and raised her hand towards Castiel’s face who drew back, scowling.

“Your slave has committed a crime. And you refuse his punishment Castiel, then it will be considered treachery.”

Dean scowled at the ground. This was the last thing they needed. He could take a little pucishment. He had taken hell hadn’t he? He could take this.

“A human won’t survive your punishment, Sershia.”

Okay…he couldn’t take this.

He felt the woman walk over to him and kneel down next to him. He held his breath and kept his vision to the ground.

“Something tells me he will survive.” She extended her hand and brushed Dean’s cheek who had to shut his eyes so he didn’t flinch away,

She stood, “And if he doesn’t Castiel. Then what? Just another slave right.”

 _CASS SAY NO!!! I DON’T WANNA DIE FOR FUCK’S SAKE._ Dean prayed to Castiel.

Cass smirked, “You’re right. I do not want my first act here to be an act of treachery.”

_CASS WHAT THE FUCK._

Sershia smiled, “No cousin. You do not.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment


	7. I'll die with you. gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words,  
> 'I'm sorry' 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. I haven't edited yet. Point them out if you see any.  
> much love xx

Chapter 7:

I’ll die with you, gladly.

Dean’s mind was playing a game: Imagine the gruesome angel punishment. He was shoved to his feet and dragged along by his shirt’s collar. Charlotte walked next to him. He felt her hand slide into his momentarily before giving it a short press. Then Charlotte let go and walked forward towards Cass who was walking two yards away from him with his hot bitch of a cousin.

Dean closed his eyes and prayed.

_Cass, please don’t screw me over?_

He saw the angel’s wings flutter momentarily – a sign that his prayer had been received. Dean sighed and looked ahead towards their destination. A big house stood at the edge of a rocky terrain. Its spotless white tiles stood in stark contrast to the dirty streets and rocky roads Dean had just trekked through.

Dean looked at his angel walking next to Sershia. He remembered Cass talking about the pull Dakin had on him. What if the pull _had_ become too strong? Dean shook his head. He had doubted the angel once. He wasn’t going to do it again.

But as they walked inside the large mansion, their feet tapping against the floor, Dean felt his panic building.

_Dude, cmon. Do something!!!_

Sershia extended her hand and Cass stopped mid-stride. The angel holding Dean jerked him even though he had already halted. Sershia opened a door to her right and entered.

And that was when Dean started struggling. The room was painted a dull black and was probably equipped with every device of torture known to humankind. And some unknown to humankind. He pushed against the angel holding him using his weight as momentum hitting the angel’s face with his head hard enough for him to let go.

Dean raised a fist but before it could land anywhere his wrist was grabbed hard from behind him. He turned, ready to throw another punch, only to find Castiel’s eyes staring at him. Dean had to gulp in panic. Cass’s eyes weren’t the soft, love filled blue he was used to. They were angry.

“Cass?” Dean whispered.

Cass twisted Dean’s wrist, spinning him around. Dean heard him whisper something under his breath in enochian causing Dean’s Mark of Cain to burn slightly, before pushing Dean to his knees.

_CASS, FUCKING STOP._

Dean felt Cass bend down behind him. He felt the angel’s breath on his neck.

“Stay down… please.”

The please had been barely audible but enough for Dean’s faith in the angel to be restored. If he could do something about this, he would be doing it. If not, well… Dean tried not to thin what would happen if he wasn’t as strong as the angel was hoping he would be.

Sershia walked to where Dean was kneeling. The hunter didn’t keep his vision on the ground but looked at her straight on. Bad move. She was holding what looked like a black whip with whisps of something like white mist travelling over its length.

Dean looked into her brown eyes and raised his eyebrows, challenging her. Sershia just smiled at Dean, further aggravating him before she stood up. Extending the whip to Cass, she said,

“Ten. And you,” she tapped Dean’s shoulder, “Keep count.”

Dean steeled himself for the hit. Cass raised the whip, biting his lips before bringing it down on Dean’s back.

Dean jumped, gritting his teeth so as to not scream. Almost instantly his mark of cain started to burn.

“One.” Dean said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

“Harder, cousin. He didn’t scream.” Sershia whispered and Dean had to bite his tongue to not call her the bitch she was.

The second one came down, tearing through the leather of his vest. He heard Charlotte whimper slightly. Dean kept his scream inside as the whip hit him, not allowing Sershia that pleasure.

“Two.”

Cass bit his lip harder before raising the whip again. The third hit broke skin and blood stained the hunter’s porcelain back the same moment Cass’s teeth pierced his own bottom lip.

“Three.”

 The angel tasted the metallic taste of his own blood. Basking in his own pain before bringing the fourth hit down.

Dean jerked, almost screaming. Almost.

“Four.”

“Cousin, are you even trying?” Sershia hissed.

The whip hit Dean between his shoulder blades. He gritted his teeth so hard , he thought they were probably cracking against each other.

“Fiv..” Dean’s voice broke as the sixth hit came and his palms hit the floor as his body leaned forward.

“Six.”

Dean closed his eyes. In hell, he had always had a happy place. A place he could imagine when the torture became too much. This time, he saw Castiel’s face in front of his eyes. He smirked as the seventh hit came.

The torturer was the relief, he thought, poetic.

“Seven.”

“Give me that, Cass. You’re losing your touch.” Sershia hissed before grabbing the whip out of Castiel’s hand and flinging it down on Dean.

Dean imagined Castiel waking up next to him, his wings, his chest naked. He imagined Castiel smiling, the glint in his eyes every time Dean tried explaining something human to him.

“Eight.” He hissed at the woman.

Blood had stained the hunter’s back scarlet and the whip was hitting flesh now rather than skin. The ninth hit came down and Dean hissed.

“Nine.” He said, keeping his voice steady.

He imagined Castiel healing him. His palms glinting and his eyes shining. His face sweaty, his eyebrows drawn. The tenth hit came and Dean bit his tongue – not to keep the scream inside but to keep Castiel’s name from escaping his lips.”

_Cass_

“Ten.” He smiled.

He hanged his head down, breathing freely again. He saw Sershia kneel in front of him, but was just too tired to look up. She placed her hand under his chin and raised his head up. Dean used every shred of willpower he had to not recoil. He looked up to see a her staring at him, her brows drawn together, a faint smile on her lips.

“Curious,” she whispered, her breath smelling of mint and as cold as ice. She looked up.

“You.” She pointed at Charlotte, “Take him. My cousin and I have matters to discuss.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel then.

_So you aren’t even coming, eh?_

Cass looked at Dean, pleading with his eyes.

_Fuck you._

Dean sent one last prayer before standing up, groaning internally at the pain. Charlotte came over to help him but he shrugged her off. He started for the door but Sershia stopped him, her hand expended over his chest.

“What?” He hissed at her, uncaring of the consequences.

“Aren’t you a brave one.” She smirked.

“Very.” Dean took Sershia’s arm and all but threw it off of him. He was aware of everyone in the room gasping. He was very satisfied to hear Castiel’s gasp in them.

He opened the door and walked out.

“What the hell was that, Dean?” Charlotte hissed next to him.

“Bravery.” He smirked, looking at her for directions.

“Stupidity more like.” She nodded towards a corridor and started to walk.

XXX

“I still don’t know how you survived a whip made for torturing angels Dean.” Charlotte said setting him down on the bed in a very expensive looking room.

“I don’t either.” Dean said, remembering the pain in his mark. Maybe angel torture devices hurt him less because of it?

“Charlotte,” Dean said, frowning, “she said Ca..the prince, had lost his touch. What did that mean?”

Charlotte frowned, “You do not know?”

Dean shook his head.

“But you call him “prince”.”

“That’s cause his ancestors created dakin.”

Charlotte smiled uncertainly, “No, Dean. He created Dakin. For Rabaica Novak.”

Dean shook his head slightly. Trying to understand the words that she had just said.

“Wha…”

The door opened. Dean looked up to see Castiel come in, weariness on his face.

“Charlotte, leave.”

Charlotte stood, bowing her head towards Cass, she left the room.

Cass walked towards Dean.

“Let me heal you, Dean.” He extended his hands but Dean slapped them away

“No.”

He looked up at the hunter, head cocked to the side.

“No?”

“So you created Dakin?”

Cass shut his eyes.

“Cass?”

“Yes. I did.”

“WHY?” Dean screamed, surprising himself at the outburst.

“Dean, let me…”

“NO!” Dean stood up from the bed, putting distance between him and the angel.  “Why Cass?”

“My sister. She was a fallen.”

“And?”

“And I made Dakin for her.”

“And?”

Cass looked up at Dean, and Dean almost choked on his voice as he saw the pain in the angel’s eyes. But he needed to know.

“Cass. And?”

“She was too intricately bound by god. I couldn’t get her here.”

“So.”

“The plane was empty. Angels that fell started to accumulate here. Then the humans started to come.”

“And why are _you_ the prince Cass.”

Castiel looked up, “Because I brought the first human.”

Dean recoiled, “You started this?”

“Yes.”

Dean covered the distance between them and swung. The punch hurt Dean more than it did Cass but did it feel good? Heck yes.

“Dean, please. Let me explain.”

“Get out.” Dean growled, rubbing his fist against his destroyed vest.

“Let me atleast…heal you, Dean.” Cass’s voice broke and Dean almost relented. Then he remembered the small boy being bent over.

“Get the fuck out, Cass. Find another room to sleep.”

“Dean. Everyone.”

“Tell everyone I’m injured and useless today.” Dean said stepping forward and pushing Cass towards the door. Cass opened the door and turned back, begging for forgiveness with his eyes. Dean shoved him out before shutting the door behind him.

He leaned against the door using it to slide to the ground. His hurt back rubbing against it. Dean put his head between his knees and let the tears come then.

XXX

Cass took off his vest, hissing under his breath. The room looked empty. He felt alone without Dean here. The darkness of this world weighing down on him. He threw the vest to the ground and stretched his wings. He turned his back to a mirror before looking over his shoulder at himself.

Ten scars marred his perfect skin. He had divided the pain of the whip between him and the hunter. Alone, it would have permanently hurt both of them.

That was who they were, a team. Cass shut his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. He should’ve told Dean the truth about everything in the first place. He remembered Dean praying his name as the final blow of the whip landed on the hunter’s back.

_Cass._

Dean’s name had reverberated inside his own head as the blow had struck the angel’s back with the same ferocity only hurting him more than the human because the whip was designed for angels. The angel prayed then. He prayed for forgiveness. But not from god. From Dean.

XXX

Sershia brushed the woman’s hand with her before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met shortly before the woman pulled away.

“And he didn’t scream?”

“No.”

“How many times?”

“Ten. My queen, Castiel has become quite the inconvenience. Should I finish him?” Sershia asked.

The woman laughed, “Oh please. But do take what I need from him first.”

“And Dean?” Sershia looked up hopefully.

“You can have him, love. I see you admire him.”

Sershia smiled, “Thank you Rabaica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment


	8. House of memories pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIKJAHSUIJHWUWKHJASBNDWASI   
> IM SO SORRY IM UPDATING LATE. I HAVE EXAMS.

Chapter 8:

House of Memories.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. Resisting consciousness with everything he had, he shut his eyes tighter and mumbling a small “no” tried to sleep again. Only this time the hand on his back was more persistent, rubbing instead of caressing.

 _Cass stop._ He prayed.

Only the hand on his back was thinner, the nails longer. Female. His eyes shot open as he remembered he was supposed to be sleeping alone and he turned rapidly to see whoever his company in the middle of the night was.

“Charlotte?” He squinted his eyes at her, but the hawk like wings were unmistakable, “What the hell?”

Charlotte took a step towards him and he backed towards the headboard.

“Dean, don’t go away.” She whispered.

Well shit, Dean thought. He knew the woman liked him, had known from when she was helping him put on the clothes but this? This was fucking bold.

“Charlotte, stop. Castiel.”

“Castiel is busy, love.”

  _CASS!!!!_ Dean prayed with as much focus as he could. Charlotte walked to the side of the bed before climbing on. Dean tried to move away but she held him in place.

“Charlotte, let me the fuck go!”

“No!” She hissed.

Dean stopped struggling and looked into her eyes, trying to reason with her.

“Charlotte, what you’re doing is going to get us… wait, weren’t your eyes black?”

Charlotte blinked and her eyes _were_ black. But Dean could’ve sworn he had seen light brown there a second before.

Charlotte raised her hand to Dean’s bare chest, before lowering her head and kissing it softly. Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to pull her off of him.

“Why the fuck…”

“Because I need you Dean.” She looked up and Dean saw brown in her eyes again, “I need warriors. Not those snivelly angels. I need strength.”

“Charlotte what the fuck?!”

The angel bent lower before whispering something in enochian in Dean’s ear. Dean felt his mind go hazy, his conscience disappear and suddenly he found Charlotte’s hands on his body quite nice. Rather than leaning away from her, Dean leaned into her.

Gripping her wrist, Dean pulled her into him and their lips met. Charlotte moaned in appreciation and her hand threaded in his hair. Before going from his hair to his back. Dean hissed as her nails brushed his scars.

Deepening the kiss, Dean started undoing her vest. All coherent thoughts had taken a hike from his mind as he lowered his lips to the angel’s neck. Biting, licking, kissing in a manner he had mastered in his own planet. Through the haze of thoughts, Dean heard a whisper of his name.

_Dean._

He paused. Searching for a semblance of control.

_Dean._

He knew this was wrong. He knew he was doing it because he was being made to do it. But he just couldn’t stop it. Charlotte lowered her mouth from his to his jaw.

“Cass,” he groaned.  

“Cass will be gone Dean. I have seen to it. You’re all mine, Dean.”

And that was brought him to sharp focus. He was _not_ hers. He was Castiel’s. And Cass wasn’t _going_ anywhere if he could do something about it. He threw his head back and groaned as the angel’s hand delved into his pants and gripped his cock. He reached back, touched one of his whip scar and scratched the newly-formed clot hard enough to make it bleed again. He gritted his teeth to not moan as Charlotte stroked him.

Slathering two of his fingers with his own blood, Dean drew a circle on the white headboard behind him. The banishing sigil might not work here. But it just might.

XXX

Castiel couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned on the bed, his wings flapping around him and annoying him for the first time in his life. Why the hell had he lied to Dean in the first place? Cause he was an idiot.

There was a knock on the door and Cass rushed to the door. Maybe Dean couldn’t sleep either?

“Dea… Hareem.”

Hareem stood at the door. He was not Castiel’s friend but they had been accomplices once, when the times had been darker. He reminded Castiel of Gabriel. If there was a more violent, torture loving, sadistic, weaker version of his archangel sibling, Hareem would be it.

“Castiel. Why did I have to hear of your arrival from the other angels my friend?”

Castiel smiled and leaned back to let the angel enter. His white wings fluttering slightly behind him.

“Respect and honor to you, Hareem. But I have been extremely busy.”

The angel leaned against the dresser, “sure you have been. Let’s toast to your return Castiel.” He waved his hand in the air and a glass bottle fell in his hand. Cass chuckled, Hareem was always good with illusions and magic.

“I’m really not in the mood to celebrate, my friend.”

Hareem walked to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know this world isn’t exactly your favorite. But come on. For a friend?”

Cass sighed. He did need a drink, “Whatever man.” He walked and sat on the bed as Hareem poured the drink in two flutes that he conjured out of air. He handed one to Castiel and sat next to him.

“To Castiel Novak.” He raised his glass.

“Yay!” Cass groaned before raising his glass to his nose. Hareem was not Rabaica’s follower but he was a great illusionist. When Cass was sure it wasn’t poisoned, he raised the glass to his mouth and downed the entire contents in one huge gulp.

He turned when suddenly Hareem started to laugh.

“Really, Prince? You’re _that_ gullible.”

Cass frowned, “Wha..”. He felt his speech falter. And his mind grow hazy.

“Yes. That wasn’t poisoned or drugged or anything Castiel.” Hareem stood up and pushed Cass lightly – who fell back on the bed. Cass squinted his eyes and opened them again, trying to focus.

“I put a bit of _Ashaq_ in your glass. The sex enhancer thingy. Remember that?”

 _Fuck!_ Of course Cass remembered _Ashaq._ It was supposed to make a person aroused, wanton and just plain old hot for someone. But before the arousal came a headiness. A dizziness that made people unable to stand themselves.

“Don’t worry, prince.” Hareem snapped his fingers in the air and was holding an angel blade. “You won’t live long enough to get the hots for me.”

He dragged the blade from Castiel’s torso to right over his heart and Cass closed his eyes.

 _Dean._ He thought with all the strength left in him.

“But first,” Hareem whispered, “I need something from you Castiel. A bit of your grace. The bit that belongs to Rabaica. Then…I’ll let you die.”

 _DEAN!_ Castiel thought again.

 He could feel _Ashaq_ doing what it did. His cheeks were flushing and he was breathing more heavily. He hoped Hareem would toy with him long enough for the headiness to go away. He was sure he could kill this bitch even in a state if intense arousal.

The angel blade reached his throat. Hareem smiled over him and then the smile turned upside down as his face went from shock to fear to horror.

Cass looked down and saw another angel blade pierced through Hareem’s heart. He shut his eyes as Hareem died.

“Dude. Cass.”

Cass had never heard sweeter words. He opened his eyes as Dean supported him upright.

“Dean.” He said.

“Shut up, Cass. I leave you alone for one night.”

Cass laughed and found that he could sit on his own strength. Cass saw blood on Dean’s finger.

“Dean. Are you okay?”

Dean looked up and saw Cass looking at his hand.

“Oh Charlotte, she…”

“PRINCE! DEAN!” Dean turned to see Charlotte in the doorway. He bent over Hareem and took the blade from his chest before walking to Charlotte and shoving her into the wall.

“Dean, what’s…” Charlotte appeared too fazed to even defend herself.

“Castiel, tell your slave to calm down.”

Dean looked to the source of the sound and found Sershia standing in the doorway. She was smiling and looked…impressed?

Dean looked back at Charlotte, her charcoal eyes staring up at him. He looked back at Sershia, staring into her brown eyes. He smiled as his brain clicked the last piece of the puzzle into place. He let Charlotte go before walking up to Sershia. Dean ignored Charlotte’s warning gasp and reached out for her hair before pushing a piece of hair from her neck.

“With all due respect, your highness,” he smirked, “is that a hickey?”

Charlotte gasped again and Sershia smiled.

“Dean, enough!” Cass was standing now, his face flushed and sweaty. “Sershia, Hareem was trying to kill me. Dean just defended me.”

“Yes I’m sure. Gaurds!” She called out and two angels came in and dragged Hareem’s lifeless body out.

“Do you require me to stay with you tonight Castiel? Should I send guards?” Sershia inquired.

“No, Sershia!” Cass spoke and Dean frowned at how on edge he seemed.

Sershia smirked, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

After she had gone, Charlotte rushed to Dean and pushed him softly. Only Dean hurtled two steps back and almost fell.

“What was that, Dean?”

“Charlotte,” Castiel groaned, “Do you mind leaving right now?”

Charlotte groaned, “But prince, Don’t you think I…”

“Charlotte. Leave.”

Dean looked at Cass in surprise as Charlotte left the room without bowing to Cass and slamming the door on her way out.

“Dude… what’s got you?” Dean turned to see Cass had backed to the wall. His eyes were shut as he breathed heavily. Beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Dean rushed to him.

“Cass. Are you okay?”

The angel nodded rapidly. Only a little bit more restraint and the effect of the _Ashaq_ would wear off.

“Dean. Go.”

“What? No! I left you alone and you nearly died and I nearly got raped…”

“WHO RAPED YOU!?” Castiel looked up angrily and Dean smirked.

“Nearly, Cass. No one raped me.”

Cass let his head fall back, “Good. No one touches you.”

“Not even you?” Dean teased.

“Do you want me to?” Cass groaned out, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Dean stared at Castiel, trying to gauge if he was serious.

“I might.”

Cass raised himself off the wall and for a minute Dean thought he would hit him. Then Castiel’s lips crashed on his. And Dean knew this was _right._ He wasn’t Sershia’s. He was this dude’s.

Threading his hands into Castiel’s hair, Dean deepened the kiss. Cass’s tongue delved into his mouth and he felt his knees going weak. Only the angel circled a hand around his waist and held him up. Castiel broke the kiss before lowering to Dean’s neck. Sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He pushed Dean to the bed. He was in control of himself again, the sex potion was gone. But was he gonna stop, heck no.

He climbed over Dean before lowering his mouth on his again. Dean’s hands threaded into his hair as he started to undo Castiel’s trousers with the other.

“Dean,” Castiel said.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Dean threw Castiel on the bed before climbing on top of him, reversing their positions. He lowered himself on the angel’s chest. Nibbling on his collarbone as the angel groaned, he undid Cass’s trousers and slid them down. Trying to remember everything from his past relationship with a dude, he kneeled in front of Cass.

Dean had been the top in the past relationship and they had had sex like…twice? He had never sucked a cock, but he _did_ know what he liked.

Grasping Castiel’s hard cock, he lowered his head over it.

Cass gathered what the hunter was about to do and could only mutter a small, “Dean.” Before the hunter had wrapped his mouth around his length. He threw his head back and moaned in abandon. Dean sucked on the head before hollowing his cheeks and taking more of him in. He managed to get half of Castiel’s length in his mouth before he gagged. Maybe this world could teach him how to deep throat.

Castiel moaned again as Dean started to suck, his head bobbing, and his hand around the base. Dean could tell he was trying not to buck his hips and end up fucking his mouth. Dean took him in deeper, telling him it was all right to lose control. The angel’s hand threaded into Dean’s hair and guided his mouth as Dean groaned around his cock. Who thought giving a blowjob could be as stimulating as taking one?

Dean scraped his teeth over the angel’s cock. Relishing in the sounds he was making. He knew the angel was close. He sucked him in, trying to take in as much of his cock as he could.

“Dean, I’m…” Cass choked on his own words as Dean took Castiel’s cock deeper into his mouth. He tried not to pull Dean’s hair too hard as his release hit him. He moaned and banged his head on the bed.

If there was a heaven. This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and gimme good comments


	9. House of memories pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. My schedule is a bitch. Sorry for the random updates.  
> Anyways shit is getting REAL!  
> Totally unrelated but Ryan Ross is beautiful.   
> xx.

Chapter 9: House of memories pt. 2

Dean looked at the sleeping angel next to him, watching the rays of sun draw colored swirls on his face as they slanted in through the room’s stained windows. What were they doing? This could end so badly. Castiel was his friend, he had always been Dean’s friend. Dean wasn’t even half sure if Castiel wanted him the way wanted the celestial being.

He raised his hand to Castiel’s raven hair. He threaded his fingers softly in the silky locks and Cass sighed in his sleep, whispering a small, hardly audible word – Dean.

The hunter smiled. Maybe the angel wanted him. Maybe he was influenced by this world. Sue Dean if he gave a fuck. Castiel might be here to save Jack and sort whatever drama he had with his bitch sister but Dean was just here to make sure Cass was still standing when the dust settled. Because one thing Dean knew for sure – he couldn’t bear to lose Castiel.

XXX

“So you’re not _really_ a slave, Dean? And Castiel is still a hundred percent good?” Charlotte asked, her brows furrowing.

Cass was sitting on a cushioned stool next to the dressing table while Dean and Charlotte sat on the bed. Both the angel and the hunter had come to the conclusion that Charlotte was in too deep and they couldn’t keep lying to her.

“Yes. I’m not a slave. We’re here to rescue Jack.”

“He’s a human?” Charlotte asked.

“Not exactly.” Dean looked at Cass, raising his eyebrows.

“He’s a nephilim, Charlotte.”

“WHAT?! You procreated Castiel? Do you have any idea…”

“I did not, Charlotte,” Cass interrupted her, “Jack. He is Lucifer’s spawn.”

The color seemed to draw out from Charlotte’s face as she registered the words Cass had spoken.

“Lu… the Lucifer?” She stuttered.

“How many Lucifers do you know, Charlotte?” Cass raised his eyebrows.

Charlotte laughed nervously before suddenly stopping, her eyes widening as her face cleared. She stood up, “That explains it!”

“Explains what?” Dean stood with her.

“The energy surge. I thought it was because the prince,” she inclined her head towards Castiel, “had returned but _obviously_ it was because a nephilim had entered the plane.”

Cass scowled at her.

“If only you had told me this before I could’ve traced the surge. But it just…broke.”

Dean hoped that Jack was okay. He looked at Cass and saw the angel looking at the floor.

“Rabaica,” Charlotte seemed to be talking to herself now, “she took the nephilim. _Obviously to lure Lucifer._ But then why would she call you?”

“Because we have unfinished business.”  Castiel said, his voice breaking. He glanced up at Dean and quickly looked to the floor again.

Dean looked at Charlotte, who nodded once.

“I’ll try to find what I can,” Charlotte bowed to Cass before giving Dean a one armed awkward hug.

“Sorry.” Dean said again, slightly taken aback.

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s… cool.” She said using the slang she had picked from Dean. Dean laughed and did a one armed salute at her as she left. At least he had one friend in this shit world now.

He turned towards Cass as soon as the door banged close. The angel was sitting with his face to the floor, his shoulders slumped.

“Dude,” Dean crouched next to him, “He’s okay.”

“Dean, Jack is like clay. He can be molded into anything. I do not want to see what Rabaica has molded him into.”

“You underestimate him, Cass. You really do. He’s a strong boy.”

Cass looked at Dean, smiling slightly. He leaned forward slowly, giving Dean every chance to back out. Only Dean leaned towards him rather than backing off. He locked his gaze with the hunter as their lips met. After only a second, he pulled away.

“You smell.” Dean smirked.

“Your fault.” Cass smirked back.

“Guilty,” the hunter shrugged before hauling Cass to his feet, “Let’s get you washed up.”

XXX

“And the fuck is this?” Dean whispered as Cass stripped. He was holding a purple glass bottle and looking at the angel’s blushing face.

“That’s for the wings,” Cass whispered back, “Dean, you really do not have to do this. You can look to the wall. The other angels won’t know.”

Dean nearly laughed, “Dude, we _just_ kissed and I sucked your cock last night. Do you still think modesty is an option?”

“Maybe this world is messing us up.”

“Or maybe something good is coming out of it.”

Cass grinned, “Screw you, Dean.”

“Wouldn’t you like to,” Dean hopped from the border of the huge tub into the water.

“What’s for the hair?” Dean asked.

“Brown bottle.” Cass choked out. The idea of Dean in the tub with him seeming surreal. He had to bite his cheek from not moaning when he felt Dean’s fingers in his hair. The blunt nails scraping across his scalp. Dean smirked behind the angel. He was going to make him admit that what happened the night before was not a mistake.

“Wash.” Dean whispered, done with the lathering.

Cass swallowed his groan of disappointment before washing off the shampoo from his raven hair.

“Wing time.” Dean grinned, taking the purple bottle in his hand.

Cass turned, “No, Dean. I can do that myself.”

“Nuh uh uh!” Dean pushed Cass’s shoulder to make him face forward again and before he pushed the angel’s shoulder to make him face forward again. Cass opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly when Dean’s fingers brushed his wings.

The hunter cocked his head to one side as he poured a little of the purple liquid from the bottle. He had no idea where he was supposed to start so he just started at the origin. Too preoccupied with his work, Dean was surprised when Cass turned suddenly.

“What’d I do wrong?”

“Shut up!” The angel murmured before gripping Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The hunter seemed fazed only for a split second before returning the kiss just as vehemently. He grazed his fingers over the angel’s chest eliciting a small moan from Cass. Dean’s hand lowered towards Castiel’s crotch only the angel grasped his wrist muttering a small “uh huh!” into Dean’s mouth.

Dean felt Castiel pushing him towards the tub’s edge and he let himself back off easily. His back touched the tiled boundary of the bath and giggled slightly as Cass all but lifted him to sit on the edge. Their mouths separated and Dean looked down at the angel.

 _Who could have thought?_ Dean thought.

 _Exquisite._ Cass thought.

Dean leaned down to Castiel’s mouth for another kiss. Their lips met lightly, brushing against each other slowly. In a second, the kiss transformed from slow and sweet to urgent. Cass’s tongue brushed Dean’s lower lip and he opened his mouth eagerly.

The angel’s hands started undoing Dean’s wet trousers as his mouth went from the Dean’s lips to his chest. Trailing feather kisses across his torso, Cass took Dean’s already hard length in his hand. Stroking it a few times before his mouth wrapped around it. Dean’s hands were in Castiel’s raven locks in an instant, his head thrown back as he moaned in abandon. Castiel grazed his teeth lightly against Dean’s length and the hunter moaned as his orgasm hit him with the force of a truck. He all but screamed Castiel’s name as he came, his hand turning into a fist in Cass’s hair as his breath quickened than slowed, his eyes closing in bliss.

Cass looked up as the hunter came undone. Reveling in the spectrum of emotions that transformed his beautiful face.

XXX

Cass looked at Dean sleeping next to him, snoring softly. Any guilt he might have had about what they were doing had melted away that evening. What they were doing, was just _happening._ And it was beautiful. Who was he to call a stop to it? And if Dean was still game when they went back home, then Cass was more than game.

He angel smiled at the thought. _Home._ How he had become a part of such a pure group of people, he had no idea. His own brethren either feared him or hated him. Except Charlotte.

Cass groaned as he rose from the bed. That was something he should probably deal with. He walked he distance to Charlotte’s room and knocked. The other angel answered on the first knock. Standing to the side to let Castiel in. As soon as he was in, she turned.

“Castiel, how could you bring a _Winchester_ into this? And a nephilim? _Lucifer’s child?”_

Cass grimaced, “Let me explain?”

Charlotte groaned slightly but nodded.

“Dean is my strength, Char. He is what makes me focus on the right.”

“Yes, but,” Charlotte huffed, “If Sershia found out that Dean was _The Dean._ Her obsession with him will turn worse.”

Cass looked to the ground, trying not to let anger show, “Her obsession with Dean. That needs to be taken care of.”

Charlotte took a step forward, grasping Castiel’s hand and bringing it to her chest, right over her heart.

“I could take care of it. Just activate it.”

Cass sighed, “Charlotte. No.”

Charlotte made a sound that was probably a combination of ugh-what-the-hell-Cass-fuck-you but came out like,

“Gahh!” She stepped back and Cass let his hand fall to his side.

“Why would you give me it if I can’t use a bit of it’s power, Castiel? I want to slap Sershia sometimes.”

“Charlotte.”

“Come on prince, please.”

“CHARLOTTE!” Castiel shouted in annoyance, “The only reason I keep Rabaica’s grace inside you is because I _know_ that the power cannot corrupt you Charlotte!”

Cass’s expression softened as he saw Charlotte flinch. He walked to her and placed a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder.

“You are my only friend here besides Dean, Char. You were my _only_ friend in the universe at one time. Please, I beg you,” Charlotte looked up, her expression horrified but Cass raised a finger to stop her from interrupting, “Do not make me regret my decisions.”

Charlotte smiled and nodded. “What about Dean?”

“If a scratch comes at Dean, Charlotte. I will tear down Dakin.”

Charlotte grinned, “I’ll join you.”

Castiel laughed, “For now, keep your ears open for Jack.”

“The nephilim child?”

“ _Jack.”_ Cass said firmly.

“Jack,” Charlotte mimicked and rolled her eyes at her friend, “So told Dean about me being a safehouse of grace yet?”

Cass shook his head, “The angels have their methods to coax and cajole. Dean doesn’t need to know. For his safety.”

“Sershia…” Charlotte started but was interrupted by Castiel.

“Sershia will be dealt with.” Cass growled. He had not missed the nearly raped thing Dean had said, and how the hunter’s expression had changed while staring from Charlotte to Sershia.

XXX

“Why cousin, such a pleasant surprise.” Sershia said opening the door. She gasped as Cass clutched her throat and slammed her at the back wall.

“Or not so pleasant.” She choked out.

Castiel pressed hard enough for the girl to cough before he released her. Sershia gulped in a breath of air before standing up straight her wings expanding to full span. She turned on Cass, rage evident on her face.

“I really hope you had a good reason to do that my cousin.”

Cass smiled, “And what if I didn’t?” His wings spread, minimizing Sershia’s as he stepped close enough to feel her breath on his face, “What if I did it just because I felt like it? What will you do then?”

He cocked his head to one side as he raised his hand. Sershia saw it was clenched to a fist and thought he was going to swing at her. She flinched, waiting for the blow that never came. She opened her eyes to see Castiel stepping back, laughing.

“Castiel! What is wrong with you?”

“YOU WILL NOT CALL ME BY MY NAME SERSHIA!” Castiel roared at her and she set her eyes on the floor.

“My apologies, _prince._ But why the violence. You know this house you’re so graciously staying belongs to me. And to insult a keeper is…” Sershia shrieked mid sentence as Castiel grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, pining her against the wall.

“This house, this land, this world,” Cass whispered in her ear, “They do _not_ belong to you Sershia. Nothing belongs to you. Even your _being_ doesn’t belong to you. You are the property of the Novaks along with everybody else. Is that _clear?”_

“Crystal,” Sershia whispered, “what have I done to offend you prince?”

“Exist!” Castiel whispered back, letting go of her arm as he stepped back.

“And Sershia!” he called from the door, “If you touch Dean again, or so much as look at him too long. I will bury you so deep in the ground you will not find crevices to dig your way back out.”

He heard her gasp, “My prince, if I may explain-”

“You may not. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” He heard her whisper as he closed the door behind him.

XXX

Charlotte swung open the door, “Ca-”

 Her words choked on each other as she stared at the woman in the doorway, her regal blond hair cascading down her back. Her chiseled features seemed to appear neutral even though her full lips were smiling broadly.

“Rabaica.” She said.

“Yes, my dear.”

Charlotte backed up as Rabaica stepped forward.

“How are you, love?” The other Novak asked.

“I’m good, your majesty.” Charlotte squinted at her, trying to gauge if she knew about her grace being inside her.

“Well, I need you to come with me.” Rabaica’s smile widened.

“Where?” Charlotte’s voice was barely audible as she prayed profusely to Castiel.

“I could take you by force but it’s too much effort darling,” Rabaica said, “The thing is, you have become quite an ally for my brother. I need him to feel lonely and broken and you are being friendly.”

Charlotte sighed deeply, “I serve the Novaks your majesty.”

“Oh I know where your loyalty lies, do not deny that. You will come with me. Hareem is dead. Castiel has no friends so to speak. He will turn to the darkness again when alone and broken surrounded by the filth of this world.”

“He is your brother.” Charlotte whispered.

“Enough talk.” Rabaica waved her hand and Charlotte crumpled to the ground.

XXX

She came to in a cell. Her head resting against a stone that was slightly higher than the rest of the room. There was a single window that let in little light and Charlotte stared around the room. Her head snapped to the right when she heard movement.

“Who’s there?” she whispered backing against the wall.

“Don’t be afraid.” The person came out of the shadows. He was a boy, with dark brown hair and really blue eyes. Eyes like Castiel’s. He raised his hand in a small wave and smiled brightly,

“Hi, I’m Jack.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!  
> i know. I suck lol.   
> Comment what you think?  
> Much love.


	10. Daydreams and Taboos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps.  
> Why are less people commenting? keep commenting. I'm an appreciation whore. I need compliments.  
> Here's an intense chapter y'all. Have fun.   
> shit is real.

Chapter 10:

Daydreams and taboos.

              

Cass closed the door behind him, a small smirk on his face. The threats he had made towards Sershia would keep her obsession at bay for a while. He started towards his room before turning sharply around.

_“CASS!”_

“Char.” He whispered slightly before running at full tilt down the corridor towards Charlotte’s room. The mahogany door to her room was ajar, its knob had melted and was distorted out of shape, as if it had been touched by something blazing.

“Charlotte.” He called. The room looked normal. Empty, yes. But normal. If any angel had taken Charlotte then she must have struggled. How come...

Castiel paused and looked at the bedside table. Walking to it, he picked the piece of paper that had been placed under the lamp. Scrawled neatly on it were four words.

_One Novak To Another._

Cass growled under his breath and closed his eyes, gathering whatever remnants of Charlotte’s scent from the room and focusing. He could feel her. She was alive. She was close.

XXX

Charlotte squinted at the boy. Surely, this beaming, bright eyed boy wasn’t Lucifer’s child. Then she remembered Cass was probably the one influencing him. She smiled back faintly at which the boy’s already bright grin brightened further.

He looked beat to death. His hair was more grey than brown and his face had lines of dirt running across it. When the boy smiled further his chapped lips broke a trickle of blood ran down his mouth. He hissed slightly as if the pain was a surprise for him.

“You are a nephilim?” Charlotte asked and Jack’s smile faltered.

“Who are you?” he looked at her suspiciously.

“I’m Castiel’s friend, Jack.”

The relief that filled Jack’s face was the most pure, profound thing Charlotte had ever had the privilege of witnessing. Jack’s shoulder slumped slightly in relief as he exhaled slowly.

“He came for me?” His voice broke between the question.

“Yes,” Charlotte smiled, “Him and Dean are…”

“Dean?!” Jack looked up suddenly, alarm filling his eyes, “No, Dean shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be here.”

“Jack, hey. He’s a friend.”

Jack shook his head impatiently, “He’s not a _friend. He’s my family._ And they are going to hurt him.”

Charlotte frowned, “Jack. Who is they?”

Jack looked into her eyes, “Rabaica. She will kill Dean if she finds out.”

“Finds what out Jack?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Jack, come on.” Charlotte clicked her tongue impatiently.

“No,” Jack shook his head vehemently as he stared at the ground, “You must not know. No one can know.”

Charlotte sighed. The drop of blood had trickled down from Jack’s lips to his chin.

“Why aren’t you healing, Jack? You’re a nephilim.”

Jack smiled at her, “’I’m using all of my energy.”

“For what?” Charlotte asked, scowling as her mind went to weapons of mass destruction for Rabaica.

“For keeping him alive.” Jack motioned behind him in the darkness and shifted so Charlotte could see who he was gesturing at.

A man lay in the shadows, his clothes tattered and his body dirty. A blue glow seemed to be spreading on his chest.

“Balthazar.” Charlotte whispered.

XXX

Cass slumped on the bed. The entire house was looking for Charlotte. Where was she? What was Rabaica doing to her? Cass found darkness enveloping him.

This was his fault. He was responsible. He poisoned everything he touched. And now his friend was in danger. He didn’t deserve to live. He found himself falling into an abyss he wasn’t sure he could climb out of. Darkness he had kept at bay for ages threatened to spring again. He blinked back tears as he let himself fall on the bed.

“She’ll be fine, Cass. They’ll find her.” The door opened and closed.

Castiel opened his eyes. He looked at the source of the voice and exhaled deeply. The hunter in front of him frowned in confusion as Cass stumbled from the bed and all but fell on him.

The angel rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder and breathed him in. Dean was here. He was not alone. He was all right. Dean was here. Dean was here.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Castiel thought out loud.

“Yeah, me too.” He felt Dean smile and relax against him. Cass felt weak and drained as he tore himself off of Dean and looked into the hunter’s emerald eyes.

“She’s gonna be fine Cass.” Dean said.

“I believe you.” Cass smiled weakly before wavering slightly on his feet. Dean reached for him, grabbing him by the shoulders and steadying him.

“Cass…you okay?”

“I’m alone, Dean.” The reply was barely audible but Dean heard it. From his ears as well as in his mind. He guided the angel to the bed and placed him gently on the mattress before lying down next to him. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Castiel, who was looking back at him through tired eyes.

“You think you’re alone?”

Cass smiled slightly, “She wants me to be alone. She wants me to break.”

“Rabaica?”

Cass nodded before turning to his side. Dean scowled and pulled Cass’s shoulder, so that the angel was on his back again.

“Cass, what happens if you break?”

“I won’t.”

“I know but-“

“I won’t Dean.” Cass said again and started to turn again, freezing when Dean lowered his head and kissed Cass. There was no lust behind that kiss. No desire. Just the bliss of Dean’s lips on his. It lasted seconds and the hunter pulled away, resting his head on the angel’s chest.

“You’re not alone Cass.” He whispered.

Cass brought his hand to the hunter’s hair, stroking the brown locks gently and Dean found himself drifting to sleep. As his mind shut off and his eyes closed, he heard the angel whisper a small “I know.” Smiling, Dean slept peacefully.

XXX

“Can you reach me?” Charlotte said and crawled as far towards Jack as the shackles on her feet would allow. There was magic in this room that was limiting her powers. But she was sure she could _at least_ have a little power in her.

Jack slid across the ground as far as he could and extended his hand towards Charlotte, who was reaching for him with her hand. Their fingers brushed slightly and Charlotte closed her eyes, giving her strength away as Jack’s depleted body basked in its warmth.

The cuts on his face healed, his chapped lips became full as the blood returned to them, his skin gained some color and Charlotte stared at the beautiful boy in front of her as she took deep breaths in exhaustion.

Jack smiled at her, “Thank you.”

“Oh how touching.”

Both of them jumped and looked at the door. Rabaica stood there, her brows drawn in annoyance. She walked into the room, knocking Charlotte’s exhausted form to the side with her foot and crouching in front of Jack.

“Why is my spell not working?” She hissed at him.

“I’m doing what you’ve told me to-”

“Bullshit!” she interrupted, “If you were doing everything, I would’ve found my grace. What do you know that I don’t?”

“I don’t know anything, Rabaica.”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and flicked her fingers in Jack’s direction, who doubled over in pain – a guttural scream reverberating through the prison.

“Stop! Stop you monster!” Charlotte screamed at Rabaica, who turned to look at her with a smile.

“I am what I am. At least I know. What are you Charlotte?”

Charlotte raised her chin, “I am Castiel’s friend.”

Rabaica’s smile fell, “And you will pay for it,” she turned back on Jack “Start the spell again, dear nephew. I need my grace to battle Castiel here on Dakin.”

Jack smirked slightly before closing his eyes and reciting the incantations he had recited a hundred times before. The spell hadn’t worked before and it wasn’t going to work now. Because he knew something she didn’t. 

He focused half his energy on Balthazar and the other half on Rabaica’s spell of finding her grace and began again only this time he had a bit more strength due to Charlotte’s healing.

XXX

Dean hissed and dropped the glass of water as his arm began to hurt, right where his mark used to be. He dropped to his knees as he cradled his arm against him as the glass dropped to the floor and crashed. Dean flinched, looking at Castiel’s sleeping figure. He visibly relaxed when Cass didn’t wake up, only to be hit with another wave of pain that made him utter a small scream.

Cass was up from the bed and at his knees beside Dean in a flash. His hand touched Dean’s shoulder as the other one raised Dean’s chin.

“What is it?”

Dean shrugged and gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t scream as the pain came again, tearing him apart. He had been feeling a slight irritation in his arm since they came to Dakin but this pain was too much.

“Cass,” He breathed out, “Help.”

“What do I do, Dean? What do I do?” Cass asked frantically as Dean doubled over in pain again. Closing his eyes, Cass focused his grace to his hands and brought his hands on Dean’s chest, sending its warmth and power to Dean.

Dean felt Castiel’s light surge through his veins, healing every small scratch or bruise he might’ve received in the past two days before it all galvanized at his arm, making it glow a faint blue where his mark used to be. The pain abated and Dean’s breathing became less ragged. He looked up at Castiel who eyes were shut in concentration, his palms glowing above Dean’s heart and Dean there sitting on his knees beside Cass half dead from pain had an epiphany.

He loved Castiel. And it wasn’t a friendly love or a family love. It was _love_ love. He was as sure of that as he was sure of the earth revolving around the sun. He loved Castiel. And he was never going to leave him alone. He stared at the angel whose hands were still placed at his chest and was overcome with a warmth that could put the sun to shame.

Circling his hand around the angel’s waist, Dean pulled Cass into him crashing his lips against his own. There was a small sound of surprise from the angel before he melted into the kiss, his hands still at Dean’s chest as his graced surged through the angel. Cass detached one hand from Dean’s chest to tug his vest off of his chest. Dean broke the kiss long enough for Cass to lift the vest over his head before resuming the kiss.

Castiel’s hands touched his bare chest and he groaned into the angel’s mouth as the grace resumed its surge through his body. Cass broke the kiss and lifted his own vest over his head before hauling Dean to his feet and chucking him on the bed. The hunter chuckled slightly as Cass lay over him and kissed the hunter again. Their lips met softly brushing against each other and Dean opened automatically at the pressure. Cass’s hand intertwined with Dean’s above the hunter’s head as the other hand brushed through his hair.

Dean raised his head from the pillow and deepened the kiss as it turned from soft to urgent and fierce in a single second like tinder flaring into a blaze. Cass heard himself moan into the hunter’s mouth as Dean’s hand slid down his spine, heating his skin.

Dean pushed against the angel, rolling both of them on the bed so that Dean was on top. His lips went from Castiel’s mouth to his jaw, before lowering to the angel’s bare chest.

Both of them froze as the door knocked. Dean looked at Castiel, breathing heavily and Castiel looked back – just as unable to speak as Dean. The knock came again. Cass cleared his throat.

“Wh- Who’s there?”

“It’s Helen, prince.” An anxious voice came from outside the door.

Dean looked down on Cass and mouthed, “The sentinel?”

Cass nodded.

Dean raised his eyebrows and Cass shrugged.

 _I don’t think I can stand let alone kneel._ Dean prayed.

Cass smirked, “Feign sleep,” he whispered before raising his head and pressing a small kiss against Dean’s lips and pushing the hunter on the bed. He stood up and opened the door, a gasp of surprise emanating from his lips at what he saw.

Helen was lying at the door in a pool of blood. Cass knew she was dead before even checking. He was the prince of Dakin. He could feel an angel’s loss.

“Dean, come here!” His voice sounded distant as he bent down near the redhead sentinel who guarded Dakin. The girl who had been here as long as the plane existed. It was starting. Whatever Rabaica was planning, it had begun.

“Holy shit!” He heard Dean exclaim beside him. Cass frowned at the lifeless body. She seemed to be clutching something. The focus returned to Cass as he slid out a piece of paper from Helen’s tightly clenched fist. He opened the note.

_EFBO JT UIF LFZ QSPUFDU EFBO UIF TQFMM NVTU OPU XPSL LFFQ EFBO TBGF LFFQ EFBO JO EBLJO UBLF TFSTIJB NBLF UIF RVFFO BMPOF TBWF EBLJO._

“Enochian?” Dean whispered and Cass shook his head before slipping the note in his trousers’ pocket. Whatever this note had, Helen had died for it. Cass heard footsteps approach and looked up. Rage filled him as he saw Sershia racing across the corridor towards Helen’s lifeless body. He stood up with the intent of tearing her apart but Dean put a hand on the angel’s shoulder.

 _It wasn’t her,_ he heard Dean pray and Cass stared at Sershia. She sank to her knees beside Helen her eyes surprised and sorrowful.

“Honor be to you sentinel.” He heard her whisper. He looked at Dean behind him who nodded slightly and fell to his knees

 _Cass, give me the paper._ Cass heard Dean’s prayer and looked down at the kneeling hunter, his eyebrows raised.

_Trust me, love._

Cass started. Had Dean just called him love? He slid his hand in his pocket and threw the ball of paper at his feet. Dean took it before praying,

_Send me away._

_“_ Dean, leave. I need to discuss something with my cousin. You are excused.”

Sershia looked from Helen’s body to Dean, as if just noticing he was here, then looked down again as if finding Dean hard to look at. Dean looked at Cass and stood up before bowing his head slightly and leaving.

Dean raced inside the room, opening the bedside table’s drawer and grabbing a pen. Straightening the piece of paper, he started scrawling under the page. . Dean stepped back and gasped at the paper as soon as he was finished. He looked back at Cass and Sershia who was standing in front of Castiel with her head bowed as Cass spoke to her.

He looked beside the two to Helen’s scarlet winged body. Even in her last breathe she had did her duty. He grabbed the paper and started walking to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solve the puzzle?


	11. Death do us part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO!  
> God, i suck i know. So i fractured my arm in a car accident and then my sister broke my laptop so yeah, living the best life right?;  
> this chapter is very intense. Also i DO NOT PROOFREAD instantly. it gives me anxiety but i do read my stuff later on and laugh at the insane amount of mistakes. Thank you for bearing with me. I felt very uninspired so sorry if the writing isnt that well today. much love

Chapter 11:

Death do Us Part.

Cass looked at Dean as the hunter approached. His eyebrows drew together and the anxious expression on the hunter’s face. Nodding to excuse himself from Sershia he met Dean halfway across the room, the other angel looked at the space where Helen’s body had previously been with tears in her eyes. Cass looked down at his hand as Dean shoved the paper back into it. Opening it, Cass’s eyes widened with each word he read.

_EFBO JT UIF LFZ QSPUFDU EFBO UIF TQFMM NVTU OPU XPSL LFFQ EFBO TBGF LFFQ EFBO JO EBLJO UBLF TFSTIJB NBLF UIF RVFFO BMPOF TBWF EBLJO._

_DEAN IS THE KEY PROTECT DEAN THE SPELL MUST NOT WORK KEEP DEAN SAFE KEEP DEAN IN DAKIN TAKE SERSHIA MAKE THE QUEEN ALONE SAVE DAKIN._

Cass looked up, “How-”

“Simple displacement of letters.” Dean whispered with a slight shake of his head, as if clearing the cobwebs up there. He looked up and locked eyes with Cass.

 _What does it mean?_ Dean prayed.

Cass looked from the hunter to his cousin standing at the door.

“Sershia.” He called. Dean hastened to kneel but Cass raised a hand, stopping him. The other angel moved towards them, a slight frown marring her features. She looked pointedly away from Dean to Castiel.

“Yes, prince.”

Cass turned to face her, “I will not ask again, Sershia. Where is Rabaica?”

The other angel started and looked at Cass, “My prince. I have no idea.”

Cass clicked his tongue impatiently before raising his hand towards the door that closed instantly. Sershia looked at the door then at Castiel and took a step back.

“Prince-”

“Helen is dead, Sershia. A sentinel is dead,” Cass stepped towards her causing her to back away until her back hit the wall. Dean looked from one angel to another, dumbfounded.

“My prince, Helen was my friend. I would never aid-”

“But you are. You are aiding her. I know. And you know I know.”

Sershia raised her chin slightly, “You can’t prove anything.”

Cass cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow, “Do you think I need to prove anything?”

“Castiel-”

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Cass screamed at her and she flinched. Dean looked at Cass, gauging what his friend was doing.

“I do not know!” Sershia said with a note of finality.

Cass closed his eyes.

“I really didn’t want to do this.”

He raised two fingers to Sershia’s forehead, sifting memories after memories, looking for his sibling in the haze of thoughts. He felt close to Rabaica before something came at him from inside her mind. Cass screamed slightly and removed his fingers from Sershia’s skin. Looking down at his fingers, Cass saw two burn marks marring each of his fingers.

He looked up as Sershia let out a high pitched, almost hysterical laugh.

“Do you think the queen would be stupid enough to leave her friend unguarded?” She hissed at Cass.

“You’re the stupid one if you think she’s your friend.” Cass fell to the ground as the pain in his fingers seemed to travel through his entire body. Dean looked at him, then at Sershia whose smile widened as she took a step towards Cass.

Rage unlike he had ever known enveloped Dean, his arm prickled where the mark used to be as he closed the two strides between him and Sershia and pushed her to the wall.

“You’re lucky I don’t hit girls.” He hissed at her face.

Sershia smiled at Dean, as if amused by his attempt to protect Castiel before she pushed Dean off of her. Only Dean didn’t budge but held her down easily. Sershia’s eyes widened as she looked at the human hands holding her down. She struggled against Dean’s hold again, only it remained strong on her. Dean looked at his own hands, slightly confused. How was he holding down an angel? A _really powerful_ angel?

“Who are you?” Sershia whispered at Dean. Her voice half fear and half obsession.

Dean smiled crookedly, “I’m Dean Winchester.” He said before hissing down at his arm which had started to burn again.

Sershia’s eyebrows raised as her eyes filled with fear. She looked from Dean to his arm. Behind them Cass uttered a small, “No.” Dean looked back, confused. To see Cass standing up, stumbling towards them before he pointed his hand at Sershia and shouted, “Sleep.”

But it was too late. The other angel had already closed her eyes and prayed before falling to the floor.

Dean let her go and hurried towards Castiel who had fallen to his knees again.

“What do I do?”

Cass shook his head, before groaning at the pain – a thousand needles prickling his body in quick succession.

Dean looked on helplessly. Before clumsily raising his hands towards the angel’s chest. Ever since his skin over the mark had started to prickle he had started to feel a strange strength coursing through him.

He focused on his strength. Asking it, _begging it,_ to go from him to Castiel. To help him. Heal him. Heal the angel as the angel healed him. He closed his eyes as red dots appeared over his vision. He shook his head, ignoring the weariness taking over him, focusing completely on Castiel. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his chin. He opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw Castiel, looking quite all right in front of him. He looked down at the angel’s hand and smiled when he saw clear untainted skin.

He looked back up relieved, only to find Cass staring at him, the angel’s head cocked as he stared at Dean with fascination.

“What’s happening to me?” Dean asked.

Instead of answering, Cass grabbed Dean’s neck and crashed the hunter’s lips to his own. Dean surprised – hesitated, but only for a second before he deepened the kiss. His hands went to Castiel’s hair as his tongue slid over the angel’s. Cass broke the kiss before either of them were nearly sated with each other’s mouths and hauled them both upright. Without the weird mystic strength, Cass’s grip felt like steel on Dean’s arm.

“Dude what-”

“You’re going back, Dean.”

“Where?” Dean mumbled, slightly lightheaded.

“Earth. Home.”

“What? No.”

“YES!” Cass shouted at Dean who flinched in surprise at the tone before straightening up and brushing Cass’s hand off of his arm.

“No.” He answered with just the resolve that was characteristic to Dean Winchester.

Cass glared at the hunter, trying to find words to give Dean an _idea_ of the danger he was putting him in by keeping the hunter in dakin.

“You can glare all you want Castiel, I’m staying.” Dean folded his hands on his chest.

“Dean. You need to understand…”

“No, Cass,” Dean interrupted, “ _You_ need to understand. Now, you might be playing my master here, but I’m nobody’s slave.”

Anger flickered over Castiel’s face like a fast blown wind before it was gone.

“You know I can _make_ you leave, Dean.” Cass took a step towards Dean, who instead of backing away closed the remaining distance.

“I’d like to see you try, Cass.”

Dean uttered a small surprised noise as Cass grabbed him by the shoulders, placing his palm on Dean’s forehead, “Sleep.”

Cass pushed Dean to the bed. The hunter’s head hit the pillow and he felt how tired he was.

Dean tried sitting up but couldn’t. “Dude. You’ll be alone.” Dean fought his eyes that were hell bent on closing.

“Dean. Sleep.” Cass whispered.

“Cas.” Dean whispered before his eyelids, weighing like sash weights closed and he was asleep.

Cass turned towards Sershia. Putting his fingers back on the angel’s forehead. This time, Cass’s defenses were up as he sifted through her mind and found what he was looking for almost instantly. Binding Sershia in a magical circle, Cass opened the door and walked out of the room.  Dean groaned in his sleep before whispering a small “Cass” to the empty room.

XXX

Rabaica growled in frustration. She flicked her fingers and the nephilim screamed.

“You could make this so much easier for yourself, Jack. You could rule by my side.” She said.

“Screw you.” Jack muttered as he spat out blood.

“Why is the spell not working, Jack?” Rabaica asked the question again. Only before Jack could give another condescending answer, Rabaica received a desperate prayer.

_Dean Winchester has carried the mark._

Rabaica gasped at Sershia’s prayer. She tried to pray back in answer but couldn’t.

“Castiel,” she growled.

Jack looked up at the mention of Cass’s name.

“Wha-” Jack started to speak but choked on his words as the pain hit him again, in waves of agony as he doubled over.

“STOP!” Charlotte screamed and was surprised when Rabaica did.

Jack laughed, “Figured it out, have you?” he said.

“I will kill that hunter.” Rabaica promised, her voice dripping with malice.

“How will you, when Cass won’t leave him alone for a second.”

Rabaica groaned before turning to Charlotte.

“You. You are his best friend. You’d know where he would’ve hid it.”

Charlotte scoffed, “We weren’t that close, trust me.”

The next instant Rabaica was inches from the girl’s face, who flinched back. “I do not trust you, love. Tell me.” She flicked her hand and Charlotte screamed.

“I don’t know. I swear I don’t know.” Charlotte screamed when the pain paused. Her body wracked with sobs and arched when Rabaica hit her again.

“Stop.” Jack growled at her. But Charlotte’s scream only went higher as the pain intensified instead of giving way.

“STOP!” Jack screamed and Rabaica flew across the room and hit the closed door. Charlotte inhaled a huge breath, her mind swimming in a haze.

Rabaica stood and walked to Jack, kneeing next to him.

“You like her.” She smiled and Jack scowled at her, his eyes disgusted.

“Let’s see if she likes you,” She grinned and Jack gasped before screaming.

The pain had been bad before, this time it was unbearable. Jack folded up into a foetal position as his head threatened to explode and his lungs felt as if they had been set ablaze. His eyes brimmed with tears as his throat started to hurt from screaming.

Charlotte struggled against the chains holding her, begging Rabaica to stop.

“Tell me where he hid it!”

Charlotte sobbed as Jack screamed, his voice getting rougher.

“He’s gonna die, Rabaica!”

“No. He’s gonna wish he was.”

“He’s Castiel’s son!”

“No. He’s Lucifer’s son. I have every reason to despise him. And now, because of Dean Winchester, I have no use for him.” 

Charlotte looked on helplessly as Jack thrashed on the ground. Castiel or Jack?

“Stop!” She shouted and Rabaica paused. She turned to Charlotte a faint smile on her face, “Yes?”

XXX

Dean’s eyes flickered open. He sat up, stifling a yawn over the back of his hand. Before realization hit and he stood up quickly.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Dean turned abruptly, before his eyes met the person perched on the bedside table and his posture relaxed.

“Rowena?” Dean smiled, before frowning.

 _This world has me smiling at Rowena of all people,_ he thought. The hunter’s eyes scanned the room and rested on Sershia who was sitting on the floor inside a glowing, red circle. She had a faint smile on her lips and her chin rested on her knees.

“Where’s Cass, Rowena?” He asked, turning his head back to the redhead witch.

“I do not know, Dean. But I’m here to take you back.” She hopped off the table and took a few steps towards Dean.

“I’m not going, Rowena.” Dean said simply.

The witch sighed, “Yes, he said you might say that. He told me to say and I quote ‘You are in mortal danger. You do not know where I am. You might as well go home. I will see you soon.’”

Dean looked at Rowena, his eyebrows raised.

“Oh cmon, Dean. What do you plan to do? Knock every door in this huge ass place?” Rowena huffed.

“No,” Dean turned to look at Sershia and smirked, “I’m going to be the manipulative asshole I am.”

XXX

Charlotte gritted her teeth, trying to hold still – as still as she could. Jack had been siphoning Rabaica’s grace out of her into a vial for the last ten minutes. The most excruciating ten minutes of her life, but she had learnt not to struggle. Movement made it worse, any stimuli made it worse.

“Why can’t I just tear it out of her, nephew?” Rabaica asked. She was leaning against the wall of the room looking down at the two. Her expression was bored but there was a spark in her eyes. A spark of satisfaction.

Jack growled, trying his best to concentrate, “Because the sheer power released will tear not only her, but you and me too. And don’t call me that.”

Rabaica opened her mouth to retaliate before shutting it. Her eyes widened in fear mixed with a glint of anticipation.

“Castiel is on his way here.”

Jack looked up, his hands slowing down.

“Hurry up!” Rabaica screamed.

XXX

“Hey.” Dean crooned, crouching next to where Sershia was sitting on the floor, rocking slightly.

“Sershia, love. Look at me.” Dean repeated and extended his hand, breaking through the wards of Castiel’s magical circle easily and raising Sershia’s chin to make her look at him.

The girl was shaking and her eyes were bloodshot. For a small second Dean almost felt sorry for her.

“Sershia,” he whispered.

“Dean.” A small smile appeared on the girl’s lips as if hearing Dean for the first time.

“Sershia, I need you to help me, love.”

Sershia scowled before shaking her head violently, brushing Dean’s hand away.

“Come on,” he crooned.

“No!”

“Sershia. I need your help. I need you.”

She looked up at that. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were swollen, as if she had been gnawing on them too much.

“Cass is dead, Dean.”

Dean flinched slightly but kept his facial expression neutral.

“Is he now?” He mumbled.

“Yes,” Sershia whispered, “And you will be all mine.”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, hoping he wasn’t too late, “Okay. I’m all yours.”

Sershia stared at Dean, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw out a single drop of blood.

“You could…let me out.”

“I will.” Dean promised, “But first, tell me where Rabaica is.”

“No.” Sershia hissed.

“Come on. I can kill her.”

“Who says I want her dead?”

Dean smirked, “You think she would let you rule Dakin after she gets her grace back?”

Sershia looked at the floor, her mouth a tight line.

“She won’t,” Dean continued, “She’ll kill you, then kill me.”

“I won’t let her touch you.” Sershia said.

“Oh you won’t be able to stop her,” Dean said, “But I can.”

“How?”

“I have my ways Sershia. I am much more than you think.”

“I know,” the angel smiled.

“Tell me.”

Sershia looked to the floor, her face passed through confusion, doubt and neutrality. She looked up again.

“You’re mine?” She asked.

“I’m yours.” Dean said.

He stood up a minute later. Turning around towards Rowena he smirked, “There’s a basement in the mansion. It’s magically warded.”

Rowena grinned, her eyebrows raised, “I’m impressed, Winchester. Now let me impress you. Let’s go save your angel.”

XXX

“Jack, work quicker.” Rabaica hissed.

“Yeah, okay.” Jack tore his eyes away from the door and focused on the task at hand. Getting Rabaica’s grace out of Charlotte, without killing the girl. He was nearly done. The last bits of foreign grace seeping from her body to the vial in Jack’s hand. She stopped convulsing and her breathing started to equalize.

“You’re okay.” Jack took her hand in his.

“Sweet,” Rabaica said from behind him, “Is it done?”

The door of the room vibrated against the frame once, twice before bursting open.

“Hello, sister.” Castiel walked inside.

“Castiel.” Rabaica said, turning back to Jack to grab the grace. Only Castiel was faster. In a blink he was standing between his sister and Jack, his wings expanded to shield Jack from Rabaica. She narrowed her blue eyes at Castiel. The same eyes, but so different. “I will take what belongs to me.”

“Too bad Jack belongs to me sister. I really don’t wanna fight you.”

Rabaica smiled as her wings spread out in a sheen of gold, “You’re going to have to by the looks of things.” She said before bringing conjuring an angel blade from thin air.

Cass looked at his sister, sorrow flickering in his eyes for a second before he gave a single nod and brought out his own blade.

Rabaica flung the blade towards Cass’s neck who back stepped once, twice then advanced. Ducking from another swing coming his way, Castiel flung Rabaica to the wall of the room by simply flapping his wings a bit too strongly.

“Sister, please.” He pleaded.

“You will never win, Castiel. You are weak,” She said through gritted teeth before raising her hand – the palm outstretched.

Cass saw the magic emanating from his sister’s palm to Charlotte. He turned towards her friend just as she screamed. But not in pain but in horror.

“CASS!!!”

Castiel turned to see an angel blade hurling towards his heart.

 

XXX

Rowena’s eyes were glowing white, like her hands. Her face contorted in pain as she tried to break through the magical defenses of the basement door.  

“Well?” Dean asked, jumping from one foot to the other impatiently. Hoping against hope that Castiel was all right.

“I might have slightly underestimated the magic of this place.” Rowena said.

“What?!”

“I… I’m not strong enough Dean. I just opened a damn portal to this plane. My energy is not inexhaustible.”

Dean looked at the floor. Focusing the strength that was flowing inside him towards his hands. Placing them on the redhead’s shoulders, he said, “Use my strength.”

“What?”

“Use it!”

“Dean, you’re a human.”

“Just fucking try, Rowena!”

Rowena sighed before closing her eyes, focusing her energies to detect any extra surge of strength in Dean’s body. Her eyes flew open as the excessive amount of power coursing through Dean started to flow from him to her.

“ _Ouvrier!”_ She screamed.

The door opened, but it wasn’t alone. Every window, every door, every cabinet of the mansion flew open at the strength of the spell. Dean removed his hands from Rowena’s shoulder and hurried inside. Stopping when the witch grabbed his arm.

“What?” Dean said and looked back at Rowena, who for the first time since arriving in this plane looed genuinely scared.

“Maybe I should’ve taken you back to Earth Dean.”

“Too lae to turn back now,” he shrugged and hurried inside the corridor that led to many rooms. The footfalls behind him told him that the witch had followed.

“Third door on the right.”

Dean had reached the second door when the pain hit him. He folded over, his hand rushing towards his chest. The pain went as fast as it had come. He opened the third door and froze.

Castiel was lying in the middle of the room, an angel blade stabbed into his chest right over his heart. His usually magnificent wings lying limply under him. Rabaica Novak stood next to his motionless body, a vial of grace in her hand.

Rage overcame him. Such rage as he had never known. He was barely aware of Rowena shouting another spell that released Jack and Charlotte from their bonds. He walked to Rabaica, his hands clasping down on her throat as he shoved her into the wall. She gasped and spluttered as Dean’s hold tightened. Her wings fluttered under her and Dean felt her using her strength to push Dean off of her. He clutched down tighter.

Rabaica threw the vial of grace to the ground and it broke. The grace seeping from the floor towards her as she smiled at Dean.

“Such a waste.” She gasped.

“DEAN!!” Jack screamed, bending down and removing the angel blade from Castiel’s chest as the grace started to flow inside Rabaica, whose power was increasing by the second and Dean struggled to hold her down. She heaved heavily and escaped Dean’s grip, bringing a hand up to punch Dean who flinched – waiting for a blow that never came.

The room filled with light as Jack shoved the angel blade deeper into Rabaica’s heart. Her face travelled across the spectrum of disbelief, fear and surprise.

“Jack.” She whispered.

“Adios bitch!” Jack twisted the blade inside her chest and her movement ceased. Dean let her go, turning around and falling to his knees next to Castiel’s motionless body. His anger seeped from his body to the air as tears filled his eyes.

Before the tears could low however, Rabaica’s lifeless body started to convulse as a whitish blue semi liquid flowed out of it. Her grace. It travelled from the floor on all sides of Rabaica’s dead body, galvanizing together before covering Castiel’s body. The wound inside Castiel’s chest started to heal as Dean backed away to let the grace envelop his angel.

“Dean, no!” Rowena screamed.

The room filled with blinding light suddenly and Dean squinted. When the light dimmed, Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, his wings outstretched. He looked at Dean who smiled and walked forward.

“DEAN NO!” Rowena screamed again.

Castiel’s skin started to crack as he looked from his arms to Dean, alarm filling his eyes.  

“Dean what is happ-” His voice broke as he fell to his knees, the skin cracking further as white light seeped through the cracks.

“Cass?” Dean asked, horrified, helpless, torn.

“ _Facon!”_ Rowena screamed as a portal appeared in thin air.

Castiel screamed in agony, the grace piercing his being. Dean hurried towards Castiel but found someone holding him back.

“Dean. No” Jack said from behind him.

“Jack. Castiel.” Dean struggled against Jack as Castiel stood up again. He threw Jack off of him and walked towards Castiel. Only, he had taken a step forward when the angel raised his hand, halting Dean mid step.

“No, Dean.” Castiel pleaded.

“Cass?”

The cracks grew to form ridges until Cass’s entire body was glowing with white light. Dean struggled as Rowena and Jack pulled him towards the portal. Looking into the angel’s still recognizable blue eyes, Dean prayed in earnest.

“ _I love you.”_

Castiel’s body exploded as the entire room was filled with blinding light as the portal enclosed Dean, taking him home, leaving his home behind him. He felt suffocated, all air knocked out of him as he closed his eyes and collapsed into Jack’s hold.

Dean’s eyes opened in his own bed. Sam, Rowena and Mary stood over him. Jack sat on the floor near the bed, his eyes closed as tears flowed endlessly from them. Dean tried to get up but found no strength left in him.

“Dean. Rest.” Sam said, his voice laced with pity as Dean banged his head against the pillow and repeated a single name like an unanswered prayer.

“Castiel.”

XXX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. is. not. the. end. cass. aint. dead.  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE UR THOUGHTS?


	12. When the day met the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i aimed at achieving more with this chapter but hit my 2000 word limit really fast. It's basically plot.   
> I'll upload another chapter tonight (or morning depending where you are. Basically in 12 hours) Thank you so much to everyone that reviews.   
> Also the next chapter are very...porn. If you arent old enough. Leave

XXX

Chapter 12: When the day met the night.

Dean put the empty beer bottle on the table and bent down further over the book he was reading. He heard the door open and looked up to see Sam entering.

“Hey. How you doin?” Sam asked and Dean bit back his anger at the pity in Sam’s eyed. It had been a week since Dean and Jack had returned from Dakin. And everyone was sticking to Dean like a leech since then. Sam, Rowena, Mary. It was as if all of them were taking turns to hover over him and Jack.

Dean knew they meant well. That hey were keeping an eye on him just so he didn’t go making demon deals or some other Winchester-characteristic-shenanigan to bring back Castiel. But both of them knew no amount of demon deals could bring Cass back.

Jack had locked himself in his room on the first day – not opening for anyone until Dean got up from the bed, every muscle in his body protesting and told the kid to open up. Surprisingly, he listened. Dean sat, holding Jack as he cried and screamed for Castiel. But not even a nephilim’s powers could bring him back again.

What nobody knew was that Jack was crying over multiple losses. Not only had he lost his father but also a friend. Charlotte had been with him for two or something days. But they had been hard days. With each second feeling like an eternity. And the fact that he had not dragged Charlotte out with Dean was haunting his being.

“All right.” Dean said, before returning his eyes to the book he was reading. He kept looking purposely down as Sam pulled a chair next to him and sat down, offering Dean a beer.

“Thanks.”

“Dean, it’s gonna be okay.”

Dean groaned, “What is this, Sam? A pity party?”

Sam frowned, taken aback. “Dean I’m trying to help.”

“Well you can’t Sam. No one can.”

“Dean, Cas wouldn’t have wanted you to fucking wallow.”

Dean gritted his teeth to keep himself from shouting and gave a single nod, trying to end the conversation. Only Sam continued, “You can’t keep beating yourself up Dean, you tried your best. We need you. Jack needs you.”

“Sam, for the first time in my life, _I_ need me. Let me be a bit selfish.” Dean said before returning to his book with a sigh.

Sam nodded.

“At least he was with his own people, Dean.” Sam said putting a hand on Dean’s

Dean gritted his teeth as he remembered the unease and hate Castiel had for the place he died in.

“Yeah, sure Sam,” Dean sighed.

Sam got up, finally taking the hint that Dean was in no mood to chat.

“Bro?” Sam said from the door.

Dean looked up, eyebrows raised.

“You’ll be all right.” Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked back onto the pages he was desperately trying to distract himself with. He knew he was going to be all right. Of course he was going to be all right. He was always all right. Even if he wasn’t. But in that shit place where nothing pure could exist, he had been _complete._ Castiel had completed him.

The feelings had always been there. Ever since the angel had lain a hand on Dean in hell, the feelings had appeared. They had only intensified after purgatory. And in Dakin, the feelings had made an appearance and refused to stay down. He had been complete. In a place where happiness shouldn’t exist, he had been happy.

And that had been torn away from him. Dean felt wetness trickle down his face and realized he was crying. Quickly wiping the tears away, he neutralized his face again. He had to be strong. If not for anyone else, he had to be strong for Jack. The kid was mourning. And mourning deeply. The only person he talked to was Sam or himself. And his talks were short. His emotions limited.

Dean had final gotten concentrated in the book when someone tapped his shoulder and he almost jumped. Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Charlotte?!”

The angel in front of him smiled. She looked different in human clothes – wearing a knee length green dress and Mary Jane pumps. She also looked different without the brown falcon like wings of hers.

Dean was hardly aware of the two steps he took towards the girl before sweeping her into his arms and engulfing her in a fierce hug. The embrace was returned with just as much emotion and when she pulled back, Dean was touched to see a tear streaming down her face.

“You’re okay,” she grinned, brushing the tear away.

“I’m okay,” Dean said, smiling back. They look at each other for a whole minute before simultaneously hugging each other again – laughing like idiots. Dean pulled back to ask how she was alive but turned when he heard the door open.

Jack stood in the doorway, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. His mouth open slightly as he gaped past Dean at Charlotte. A faint smile tugged on Jack’s lips.

“I heard Dean say your name,” he whispered.

Dean smiled and stepped back as Jack all but ran from the door to Charlotte. Halting in front of her, he cocked his head to one side as if gauging whether she was real or a mirage. Charlotte smiled uncertainly, her hands held out in front of her expectantly.

“How are you alive?” Jack said, leaning back.

“I survived easily. Not even a scratch.” She said, raising her eyebrows still waiting for Jack to hug him. Jack on the other hand looked on, smiling and gaping like an idiot.

Dean laughed, feeling the muscles of his mouth working as if he was smiling after ages, and pushed Jack towards Charlotte. Jack frowned slightly, before finally getting the hint and hugging Charlotte passionately.

“Why are you here?” Dean said.

Charlotte looked at Dean, breaking the embrace, “Because I’m not the only one who survived Dean.”

Dean straightened, “what do you mean?” He asked.

“Castiel is alive, Dean.”

Dean blinked, trying not to let the fire spreading through him at the words burn him whole.

“Cas…?” Dean began, and Charlotte nodded.

“Where is he?”

Charlotte looked to the floor, biting her lip.

“What?” Dean asked.

“There’s more to the story than just that, Dean,” Charlotte said and looked up.

 

XXX

 

Dean sat on the table, his head in his hands as he focused on breathing slowly and not breaking down.

“So he’s alive? But he isn’t _him?”_ Sam asked, glancing at Dean to see if he was doing fine.

“Yes and no,” Charlotte said, “Castiel Novak is still Castiel Novak.”

“Then?” Jack asked.

“He…” Charlotte hesitated, “He’s Castiel. Just not…Cass.”

Dean flinched, biting his cheek.

“What?” Sam said.

“Sam, He’s forgotten.”

“Forgotten what?” Sam said, his voice rising with anger or frustration – or both.

Charlotte looked towards Jack for help, who seemed to be lost in space.

“Charlotte, forgot what?”

“EVERYTHING SAM! All of it. Earth. Dean. Jack. You,” She took a deep breath, tears staining her cheeks, “Me.”

Sam shook his head, “No. He’ll remembered. This has happened before.”

“Has it?” Charlotte looked at Sam with new hope in her eyes.

“It hasn’t!” Dean looked up, “That time was different, Sam.”

“How?” Sam spat at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Charlotte beat him to it.

“What happened, Sam?”

Dean groaned and returned to wallowing with his head in his hands.

“He lost his memory. It came back.”

“How?” Charlotte said, her eyes widened.

Sam hesitated, looking at Dean.

“Take me to see him,” Dean said.

He thought Charlotte would argue, tell him it wasn’t safe, tell him he was human. So Dean was more than a little shocked when she smiled and nodded vigorously. Dean smiled wanly. She was desperate, he knew. She had lost one of her only friend and Dean’s safety was probably the least of her concern. Dean didn’t hold it against her. Dean understood.

“I have to go with Dean,” Jack said, speaking for the first time since Charlotte had started to talk.

“You can’t,” Charlotte said.

“Why?” Jack asked, his voice tinged with annoyance, “Dean won’t go alone. He can’t.”

Charlotte huffed, before taking a deep breath, “Jack, you’re a nephilim. Your presence there will cause a huge surge of energy. The prince will know you’re there. And he _will_ kill you.”

Jack frowned, “Castiel would never…”

“Castiel wouldn’t remember you,” Charlotte interrupted, “He would see you as a threat and he would kill you.”

“I’m a nephilim, Charlotte. He wouldn’t be able to.” Jack said.

Charlotte smiled, her eyebrows raising slightly, “Jack, you have not seen him. He isn’t the Castiel you remember. He has _all_ of Rabaica’s grace inside of him. He wouldn’t have to put an _effort_ to destroy you.”

Dean sighed, remembering the Castiel he had first met. The powerful, intimidating leader of a garrison Castiel. He tried to think of that Cass with Rabaica’s grace and didn’t have a hard time believing what Charlotte was saying.

“Why can’t I go, then?” Sam said, “He saved me from hell too.”

Charlotte hesitated slightly, glancing at Dean who raised his eyebrows, “You… you were rescued by Castiel from the cage, Sam. Dean, on the other hand, had to be dragged out from the deepest caverns of hell. He broke the first seal. The demons had him protected. You…you were rescued. Dean had to be claimed.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised so high, they almost touched his hairline as he turned to look at Dean, who shrugged.

“You’re coming?” Charlotte said to Dean.

“Of course I am,” Dean stood up, walking to Charlotte.

‘Dean!” Sam shouted.

“What?”

“You can’t go…just like that. We need a plan.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sam. When do our plans ever work?”

“Still…”

“Sam. I’m going to get Castiel back.”

Sam groaned, he loved Cass. But he couldn’t just let Dean go.

“But why you?”

Dean sighed, remembering Castiel saying, _This place, Dean. It’s worse than hell._

“He saved me from my hell, Sam. I’m returning the favor.”

XXX

“Okay, so I’m going to a slave market?” Dean said, unsure of what was happening.

“No! Dean,” Charlotte said, explaining to Dean as if he was two, “Some angels are responsible for smuggling slaves into Dakin. Some of these slaves are brought by angels while the rest are kept for labor.”

“Why would you dickheads need to smuggle?”

“Because not all angels want one slave. Some want more than one. Also because we need manpower.”

Dean’s eyes were wide as he looked at Charlotte, “You know…you angels are some disgusting shits.”

Charlotte smiled almost sadly, “I know.”

“So how am I going to get to Cass?”

“Whenever humans are smuggled into Dakin, the ruler – being the prince – has to inspect them.”

“Why?”

“So none of them are spies or anything. Or…”

“Or?”

“Or if he likes one.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised, “So you’re hoping he’ll recognize me and….what? Buy me?”

Charlotte nodded, “More or less. Unless he recognizes you and kills you.”

“Wow, this isn’t very precise is it?” Dean sighed.

“We don’t have another way, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean said.

“This is for Castiel.” She said, extending her hand.

Dean looked at it, slightly wary. He had already hugged Jack and assured him that he would return with Castiel. And he had already lied to Sam that everything was planned. He took Charlotte’s hand.

 _For Castiel,_ he thought.

Charlotte teleported them both using her angel mojo to a barren looking farmhouse.

“Keep your head down,” She whispered to Dean, who obeyed quickly. Looking down, he fell a step behind Charlotte as she walked to a back door and opened it. Inside were nearly twenty other humans.

Women, teenagers, men. All sitting on the floor of the barn, their eyes closed. There were three men standing and Dean could tell by their postures that they were angels.

“I have one more,” Charlotte said.

One of the angels looked past Charlotte to Dean, who was standing with his eyes half closed and his head bowed.

“Why is he awake?”

“He’s under a spell, Lucas. He will not fight.”

The angel called Lucas scoffed, “I’d like to see him try,” he said and walked over to Dean. Dean held his breath, keeping his eyes down. He placed two fingers on his forehead and blackness engulfed Dean.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet!


	13. Revolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. okay i suck. I promised a chap earlier but i procrastinated and wrote porn instead :) It's on my account. It's called breaking.   
> Anyways here's a longer than usual chap to make up for my lazy ass.   
> mucho love.

Chapter 13:

Revolutions

                                                                        

Dean’s eyes opened to a dark room. He sat up, looking around. He could see silhouettes around him on the floor. A few of them were stirring while the rest were motionless. He tried to stand up but found himself bound to the floor by his wrist.

“Fuck,” He whispered to the room, before shaking his head to clear it.

“Having second thoughts?” A voice from the corner made Dean jump and he turned towards it.

“Second thoughts?” Dean said – wondering if the man knew why he was here. Maybe charlotte –

“Second thoughts about wanting to come here? Missing Earth?” The voice said again and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked but before the man could answer the room was bathed in light. The light too bright, causing everything to blur around the edges. Dean could tell from the intensity of the light that he was in Dakin. He appeared to be in a room…made of glass. All of the people around him sat up in unison before hastily kneeling. Dean quickened to follow suit, silently cursing Charlotte for not giving him more details of how he was supposed to behave once he was in the weird-magic-slave-market-thingy.

He did what he did when in doubt. Looked around and copied what other people were doing. In this case they were kneeling – their faces to the ground. He glanced up slightly when he heard movement outside the glass walls surrounding them.

 The first he saw was Charlotte – who made eye contact with him and nodded slightly. Her face depicted brilliantly the anxiety he was feeling.

Behind him, he craned his neck slightly looking for the mussed brown hair of Castiel. All the blood left his face as he saw silver hair and the striking features that had been burned into his memory. The whipscars on his back prickled as Sershia came into view.

Dean gritted his teeth and hung his head lower so as to not be recognizable.

“The first one, come forward.” Charlotte’s voice boomed in the room and the guy on Dean’s right – the one who had previously talked to him – stood up and walked to the glass, keeping his head bowed. Charlotte proceeded to ask him things.

 Dean frowned – the questions were very …peculiar. And the answers seemed to imply that the people here were here …by choice?

“Second person, over here!” Dean flinched as he heard Sershia’s wind chime voice beckoning him. He bit his lip and saying a small fuck-you to Charlotte by prayer, stood up – walking to the glass. Although his head was still bowed, the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the class confirmed that he had been recognized.

Dean looked up to fid Sershia staring back at him – her eyes wide, her mouth slightly parted, her head cocked slightly to the left as if she was wondering whether Dean was real or not. After a few seconds, when she was sure Dean wasn’t going to turn to mist and disappear, she smiled widely.

“I knew you’d come back for me,” She whispered, fogging the glass between them. Dean stared back, trying to think of a response. But was saved of having to answer by someone walking up to Sershia.

“I’ll take him, dearest. Get the next.”

Dean’s neck snapped up so fast, he thought he’d probably get whiplash. His eyes moved from the sparkling silver of Sershia’s wings to the glossy metal black of Castiel Novak’s.

“Why?” Sershia asked, her head whipping on Castiel, who reeled back a little.

“Because I said so,” He raised his eyebrows, “And also because the next one looks hardly even thirteen. Send him back.”

Sershia looked from Cass to Dean, before nodding once and moving away. Cass watched her go, completely oblivious to how Dean was gaping at him, his breath caught as he looked at the Cass he had known for so long but seemed like he didn’t know the angel at all.

He stood taller, his wings more outstretched. The blue in his eyes that Dean had always associated with Cass’s humanity looked more distant, more proud, less Cass and more Prince Castiel. Dean stared at Castiel, looking for a spark of recognition in his eyes but found nothing.

He felt heady. He could see Castiel speaking to him but heard no words. He stumbled once, watching Castiel’s eyebrows raise slightly. He could make out Castiel asking if he was okay but still heard no voice. He stumbled again, this time falling down. He struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to keep the pain spreading in his chest in check.

 As his eyes closed and darkness took over his field of vision, he saw a small glimpse of Sershia standing behind Castiel, her fingers twirling in his direction. He rested his head down on the floor. Whatever this pain was, it wouldn’t kill him. Sershia would never kill him.

XXX

Dean mind refocused from unconsciousness for the second time that day. He blinked twice at the ceiling, groaning slightly as he stretched. He was lying on a comfortable bed, his head propped on two pillows.

“Hello.”

Dean sat up abruptly, his eyes seeking out the voice he knew better than the back of his hand. Castiel was sitting on a stool placed in front of the bed, his wings hanging lazily at his sides. He was looking at Dean with a slight inquisition in his eyes. The way you might look at a piece of furniture that had been placed in your room by mistake, but was too pretty to throw out.

“Ca-” Dean started, his voice almost a plea.

“What’s your name?” Cass interrupted him. Dean looked back at him, his eyes widening as the words sank in.

 _He doesn’t know you. It didn’t work._  

“Dean,” he said as Cass raised his eyebrows.

“And how do you know about angels, Dean?”

“I’m…a hunter?” Dean answered, keeping as close to the truth as he possibly could in hopes of poking on some repressed memory trigger.

“A hunter? Like an actual hunter?” Cass leaned forward.

“Uh…yeah.”

Cass stood up, “How does- ”

Cass’s words halted as the door swung open and a slightly breathless Charlotte walked in.

“Price,” She huffed, “I was looking for you all over the palace.”

Cass looked at her, slight worry in his eyes, “Why?”

Charlotte, still breathing heavily, pointed at Dean and said, “Him! I want him.”

“Dean?” Cass raised a brow.

“Yes. Dean.” She nodded, “I want him.”

“But you’ve never had a slave before Charlotte.”

Dean flinched slightly at how casually Cass threw the word out. Slave. He knew what Charlotte was doing. They had discussed this beforehand. In the instance of Castiel not recognizing Dean, Charlotte was to get him and send him home.

“Yes, but I want one now, prince.” Charlotte said smiling brightly.

“Well, you’re going to have to wait, dearest Charlotte,” An airy voice sounded from the door. Dean’s mouth dried when he saw Sershia there, a dazzling smile on her full lips.

“Why is that?” Charlotte asked, her smile faltering slightly as Sershia entered the room.

“Because I want him. And being of a higher rank than you, love. My choice is more in regard than yours.”

“You want him too?” Cass asked, frowning as he glanced at Dean, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, all color drained from his face.

“Yes, cousin dearest. As you know, I fancy the green eyes,” Sershia smiled gain, throwing a look at Dean, who held her gaze – throwing as much malice as he could into one look.

“But I asked first didn’t I?” Charlotte asked, her eyes panicked.

“You’re not going to stomp your feet and cry now, are you?” Sershia smirked.

“I will ki –” Charlotte turned on Sershia.

“Woah girls!” Cass intervened, his voice rising slightly.

“Cousin, is this even a decision?” Sershia asked.

“Actually, yes,” Cass said, a slight glint in his eyes, “I want him as well.”

Charlotte rounded on him, malice in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something before the words sunk in.

“You what?” She asked.

“I want him.” Castiel half shrugged. Dean frowned, half wanting Charlotte to go along with it so he could try to get Cass back and half shitting himself.

“But you cannot have him!” Sershia said.

“Can’t I?” Cass smirked, his wings rising up as he turned towards Sershia, “why?” he asked, his eyebrow raised and Dean tried not to dwell on how hot he looked.

The other angel took a calculated step back, “It’s just… you’ve never had a slave.”

“First time for everything?”

“Fine!” Sershia said, glancing at Dean, her eyes holding the promise that she wasn’t done with him just yet. She bowed her head slightly towards Castiel before leaving.

“Well?” Cass turned to Charlotte, “Is that all?”

Charlotte looked from Cass to Dean, worry evident in her gaze.

 _It’s allright. I’ll be fine._ Dean prayed.

Charlotte nodded ever so slightly before turning around and leaving, throwing just one furtive look at Dean.

“So…where were we?” Castiel said, closing the door of the room and sitting back in his chair.

“Hunter,” Dean said.

“Yes,” Cass stood back up, walking towards him, “How does a hunter end up in a place like this?”

“Got tired of humans, I guess,” Dean said, trying to breathe normally. He gasped when Cass clutched his arm and made him stand, pulling Dean almost flush against himself.

“You’re lying,” he whispered, cocking his head to the side, “You have fight left in you, Dean. And quite a lot of it. No one with that much fire ever comes here. So the question is, why have you?”

Dean gulped, trying not to look guilty of some angel-code-seven-crime, “I already told you.”

Cass smiled, raising two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean saw what was coming and threw his defenses up, building walls over walls around all his memories, trying his utmost to keep Castiel’s prying curiosity out of his brain. Charlotte had already built some walls using her angel mojo and Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping those walls up.

His eyes flew open when Cass pushed him to the side, his back hitting a wall. A heat beat later Castiel was there, his elbow digging into Dean’s throat.

“Who are you?”

“Told you,” Dean said, gasping for breath and wondering if he should start praying to Charlotte for escape anytime soon.

Cass let him go just as black spots had begun to dance over Dean’s vision. He slid against the wall to the ground, gasping for air.

“If I can’t get it out of you,” Cass said, crouching next to Dean, “I’ll get you to tell me.”

Dean had no idea what prompted him to say what he said, what made him challenge probably one of the most powerful celestial being in current existence but he met the ocean blue eyes with his own and whispered, “Good luck with that, angel. I don’t break easy.”

Cass frowned, taken aback.

“We’ll see,” He whispered back, standing up. “You’ll find clothes in the bathroom, Dean. Get dressed.”

“Now?” Dean spluttered, still recovering from being nearly choked to death.

“Yes,” Cass looked at Dean as if he was slow, illiterate or stupid – or all of them. Dean stood up, stumbling slightly. Cass grabbed his arm to steady him, then as if confused at his own action, retracted his arm back abruptly.

“Thanks,” Dean smiled slightly as he started towards the bathroom door on the other side of the room.

“Shut up,” Cass said, frowning. He hadn’t been blind to the way both of his closest commanders had wanted Dean for themselves. Hadn’t been blind to the looks between Sershia and Dean. Hadn’t been blind to the anxious way Charlotte had looked at the man. And he had heard the prayer Dean had sent to Charlotte even if no one knew.

 _Is Charlotte trying to-_ he thought, _no! She would never do anything to harm me._

Cass looked up when the door opened, his eyebrows rising slightly when he looked at Dean. The black leather he was wearing stood in sharp contrast to his creamy skin. Every curve of every muscle was emphasized by the leather. Cass reached the sparkling green eyes and found them looking back, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Like what you see?”

“ _Excuse me.”_ Castiel asked, half wondering how this man had the _audacity_ to ask him that, and half wondering why he was feeling so on edge.

Dean shrugged, “Where to, prince?”

“Master.”

“Say what?”

Cass closed his eyes and sighed, “You are supposed to call me master, Dean. Do you know anything at all?”

“Master?” Dean whispered, testing the word on his breath and Cass ignored the tug he felt deep in his stomach at the words.

“Come on,” he grumbled. Walking a step ahead of Dean out the door. They walked down a corridor, and were joined at the end of it by Sershia. Cass instinctively spread one of his wings around Dean, staking his claim. Sershia smiled wryly before joining them both.

“You have brought your slave along for this prince? It’s his first day,” Sershia said, walking on Castiel’s left as Dean followed on his right.

“He’ll be all right,” Cass said, biting his tongue so not to say ‘mind your own business’ to Sershia. What had gotten into him? He wondered. They walked for a little while before coming to a pair of huge doors.

They opened as Cass drew near, revealing what looked like an open air theatre. There were chairs arranged in a huge circle with a clearing in the middle of it. It took Dean a few more seconds before realizing that this wasn’t a theatre but an arena. There was a man fighting in the arena with something that looked like a hybrid monster version of a lizard, a bat and a wolf.

Every seat was filled with angels. There were a few human slaves sitting on the floor near their masters. Every one of them – angels and humans raised to their feet when Castiel entered, who waved his hand once and they sat back down.

 Cass walked a few more paces, Dean following. They came to a seat that was obviously meant for him. It was huge compared to the others, also higher. Next to it, stood Charlotte, her eyes anxiously searching out Dean. She breathed, relieved, when their eyes met and Dean nodded once.

“So Cassie! Sershia here tells me you got yourself one,” A drawling voice came from behind Charlotte, with a casual British lilt to it.

Balthazar turned around, grinning at Castiel, before his eyes met Dean standing behind Cass and the grin immediately fell short.

“Holy Winches- ow!” Balthazar said, shouting in pain, when Charlotte grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard. Cass frowned, before muttering a small, “Whatever,” and sitting down, motioning for Dean to sit. Dean hesitated, wondering whether to sit next to him, on the floor, on his lap, where? Castiel looked at Dean when he hadn’t sat down.

“Sit.” He said and Dean raised his eyebrows, he motioned next to him and Dean sat down, trying to sit at a safe distance.

“Here, drink this. You look thirsty,” Castiel said, handing him a glass of water. Dean took it, his gratefulness evident. He gulped the water down in one go, handing the glass back. The man fighting the thing in the arena was now standing up, the monster dead at his feet as the angels around him applauded.

An angel walked down the arena, escorting the man out while he shouted in a booming voice, “Who shall fight the next round?”

“I have a fighter!” Cass shouted to the crowd. Charlotte’s head whipped in Castiel’s direction while Balthazar choked on air.

“My prince, you can’t possibly-”

“Hush,” Castiel said to Charlotte before turning back to the crowd, “Dean!” he motioned towards the hunter. Dean looked at Cass, trying to figure out what the angel was doing. He looked back at the cheering crowd, he could do this – he could fight…whatever the hell these people were fighting.

“Dean, go make me proud,” Cass smiled and Dean made to stand up. A heavy dizziness overcame him and he slumped back.

“You all right, Dean?” Castiel smirked.

Dean looked from Castiel’s smirking face to the empty glass of water next to him.

“You drugged me?” he said, “You son of a-”

“If you tell me who you are and why you are here, I will call off the fight,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, screw you,” Dean took a deep breath and stood up. Prince Castiel here didn’t know one thing. He was Dean Winchester and he spent more than half of his time drinking away any emotion. He started walking towards the arena. Midway, someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned back to see Castiel.

“Tell me what I asked, Dean. And you won’t have to do this,”

“Let me go,” Dean shrugged off Castiel’s arm, before he continued walking. Castiel walked by his side, “Fine, okay. I get it. You aren’t going to tell. My plan didn’t work. You don’t have to fight.” Cass said.

Dean ignored him, walking on.

“Dean, you have zero experience. The creatures will tear you apart.”

 _Zero experience,_ Dean scoffed as he entered the arena, leaving Castiel behind. His mind felt foggy, every step felt heavy. An angel came forward and handed him a sword, before another opened a barred door on the other side of the arena. Another gnarling beast came out, it’s bat-like wings flapping and its mouth gnashing.

“DEAN COME BACK RIGHT NOW!” He heard Cass scream behind him. Sending a mental middle finger to the angel, Dean stepped forward, flexing his shoulders and raising the sword. It felt heavy in his hands and his movements felt slow, but they were fast enough. Dodging the creature as it ran at him, Dean shoved the sword deep into its side, dragging a line across the entire left flank. That’s when he tripped.

The sword left his hand, still impaled in the monster’s side as Dean stumbled and fell. Regaining his footing, Dean moved to the right as the creature ran at him again, missing Dean by an inch. He leaned forward, grabbing his sword out from and pulling it as the monster twisted, turned and ran at him again, its teeth bared.

Dean ducked slightly before rising up and burying the sword to the hilt in the animal’s throat. The creature’s eyes widened in surprise for a second before it slumped, throwing all its weight on Dean – who gritted his teeth and bowed his legs so as to remain upright. An angel came and easily lifted the creature away. The crowd around Dean cheered as his eyes searched Castiel.

They came first at Charlotte, who was grinning broadly. Balthazar was behind her, a smile on his face. Beside him stood Sershia, who was applauding with the rest of the audience. Then he met the blue eyes of the angel he was looking for. Castiel had a small smile on his lips. He nodded at Dean, who smirked and nodded back.

“Dean!” The angel in the arena shouted, bringing Dean’s attention back to the ring. Beside the angel stood a boy of sixteen at most. His face was downcast, he was wearing what looked like rags. He looked broken.

“This is your reward,” The angel gestured to the boy and Dean frowned.

“What?” he asked.

“Any royal slave that wins a battle gets a reward, Dean.” The angel explained patiently.

Dean looked at the boy, “What am I supposed to do with him?”

The angel smiled wryly, “The royals have the royal slaves to unwind, Dean. And the royal slaves get these perks for themselves,” He motioned to the boy, who took a step forward. It took Dean two more seconds to finally understand what the angel was telling him and the words were out of his mouth before he could filter them into a more appropriate way.

“I won’t fuck a kid.”

Silence filled the entire arena. Every angel, every human there had stopped breathing. The announcer looked uncomfortably at Dean, “this is a royal gift Dean, to refuse it would be to insult the-”

“I won’t fuck a kid,” Dean repeated, a ball of rage growing deep in his chest every time he looked at the boy.

“Dean,” This time the voice was different. Dean turned to see Castiel standing, a horrified Charlotte standing with him. “If you decline a royal gift, it would be a slander to the entire system.”

“I. won’t. Fuck. A. goddamn. Kid.”

Cass reeled back in surprise, anger filling his eyes, “You’re committing an offense.”

“I’ll take whatever punishment you give,” Dean spat out as the entire audience gasped – charlotte and Sershia included. Castiel looked back at Dean, scowling deeply, his wings spread to their fullest.

“I am your punishment, Dean,” Cass said, looking at Dean with so much fury that the hunter visibly recoiled – feeling for the first time in his life actually afraid of Cass. If rage could kill, he would have probably dropped dead on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment! Im watching you


	14. All was golden in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is longer than usual.  
> Here's a chapter  
> also im sorry i hate my lazy ass too  
> much love

**Chapter 14:**

**All was golden in the sky – when the day met the night.**

 

 

 

Dean was told to head towards his room by the announcer, who looked grave, livid and a tiny bit afraid. Dean headed back, purely by memory and albeit getting lost twice, he made it to the room quite fast. Not fast enough because as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a snarling Charlotte – behind her, leaning on a side table, was a beaming Balthazar.

“Dean Winchester,” she growled as soon as Dean shut the door, “If there was no the danger of permanently maiming you, I would _hurt_ you.”

“I think _hurt_ comes under the definition of permanently maiming,” Dean said, smiling slightly.

“Why did you do that?” Charlotte half-screamed.

“ _Because!_ ” Dean shouted back, aware of how Balthazar stood up straight, “Because I saw Castiel looking at home in a place he _loathes._ Because I saw my best friend throw me into a battle without batting an eye. Because he’s practically being controlled by that bitch Sershia. Because…because _…” Because he doesn’t know me,_ His thoughts finished what his mouth couldn’t. 

“I gather you aren’t making progress with my dearest brother?” Balthazar asked, the british lilt still characteristic in his speech. Dean sighed.

“Nope. He’s fucking wiped clean. Doesn’t remember anything worth anything.”

Charlotte gulped, closing her eyes and breathing slowly and Dean became suddenly very aware of how hard the girl was trying not to break. She had lost the only friend she had apart from Dean and Jack. Her sworn enemy was her superior. She was impulsively endangering Dean, with only the slightest possibility that he’d be able to turn Castiel’s lights back on. Dean sighed, walking to her, he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey,” He whispered in what he supposed was a soothing tone, Charlotte looked up, slightly taken aback. “I’m trying my best, Charlotte. And so are you.”

“Castiel –”

“I’ll get our Cass back, Char. I’m not leaving here without him.”

“Speaking of Castiel,” Balthazar said, scowling “He’s coming.”

Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m his brother, smartass. I sense him and what he feels to some extent.”

“Do you now?” Dean smirked.

Balthazar crinkled his nose in mock disgust, “Not like _that._ Although with my prude of a brother, I still wouldn’t feel _that_ anyway.”

Charlotte glanced at Dean and smiled slightly, “Of course you won’t.” Leaning forward she kissed Dean softly on his cheek, “Good luck,” she whispered before turning and leaving. Balthazar stalled, looking awkwardly from the floor to Dean.

“What?” Dean said.

“It’s just,” Balthazar started, “As you probably know, people with as amazing and dashing personalities as mine don’t really give compliments,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“But,” Balthazar continued, “Thank you for what you’re doing, Dean. You’re very brave.”

Dean stared at Balthazar, before he smiled and nodded at the door.

“Get your amazing and dashing personality out the door before your brother comes back.”

Balthazar grinned, “I’ll be watching out for you.”

“I’ll probably need it,” Dean whispered as the door swung close after Balthazar exited. Dean sighed in the empty room, trying to get some strength back in his tired limbs. Hardly ten seconds passed before Dean heard the door open again and turned.

“Not a _word!”_ Castiel said from the doorway and closed the door. Dean raised both of his hands and nodded.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Castiel asked, looking very calm – exactly the opposite of what Dean had been expecting.

“Can I talk now?” Dean asked.

“No. shut up. Go change, you smell like filth.”

Dean looked down at himself. His new, extremely cool black leather clothes were stained with whatever shit the creature had bled.

“I don’t really have other clothes.”

“Wear the human stuff you were wearing. I’m wiping your memory and sending you back anyways.”

“What!? Why?!” Dean’s voiced raised a few octaves and Cass looked at him – his eyebrows raised in surprise and slight confusion.

“Did you just shout at me?” Cass asked.

“No,” Dean said quickly, and repeated much softly, “Why?”

“ _Why?”_ Castiel asked, “Well, you lie to me and will not tell me the truth. You have walls in your mind – the salient features of the spies of hell. You continuously disobeyed the ruler of the plane in front of his people… should I go on?”

Dean frowned, “I don’t think you have more reasons.”

“I think these are more than enough.” Castiel replied without missing a beat.

“Oh come on! Fine, if you don’t want me, give me to someone else? Give me to Charlotte. She seems nice.”

“Charlotte doesn’t keep slaves.” Castiel said, trying not to feel the anger knawing at him at the idea of someone else having Dean. This fire, this feeling – was entirely new to Castiel. New and unnerving

“She said she wanted me,” Dean replied, seeing the fire in Castiel’s ocean eyes and trying to fuel it – trying to make him feel something – anything, again.

“That was just to anger Sershia. Charlotte isn’t that keen of Sershia.”

“Then Sershia? Give me to her,” Dean said.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel scoffed, “Do you think you could _survive_ a day as her slave. Or any other angel’s? You have no idea of the favors I’m doing you. If you had done what you did to some other angel, you’d probably be choking on your blood by now.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Dean scowled.

“Oh trust me, they are.”

“What worse could they do, really _prince?_ I mean, you’ve already thrown me to my death. For all you care, I could be dead and you wouldn’t give two fucks.”

A wave of anger swept through Cass, an anger that was a surprise even to him. Why was he feeling that rage at what Dean said. At Dean thinking he didn’t care? At Dean belonging to someone other than him? Because he cared. He didn’t know why he cared. But he knew that he _did._

The anger still coursing through him, Castiel grabbed Dean’s elbow – dragging him to the door and in the corridor.

“Where –”

“Shut up,” Castiel almost growled and Dean quickly shut up, allowing himself to be dragged down one flight of stairs and then another until they stopped in front of a mahogany door.

Dean looked at Castiel, slightly puzzled and opened his mouth to ask him what was supposed to happen. Only the question never voiced itself. Instead the sound of a whip slashing through air came from inside the door, followed by the fleshy sound of it striking skin. An agonized scream filled the corridor.

“Wha-” Dean whispered, suddenly out of breath.

“This is a slave Dean. A slave that disobeyed on a menial task. This is what I’m saving you from Dean.” Castiel whispered behind him, his breath hot on Dean’s ears.

“Every angel expects me to do a hundred fold worse to you,” Dean flinched as another scream emanated from the roof. He found himself backing into Castiel, who wrapped a wing almost instinctively around Dean.

“Why are they doing this?” he whispered.

“It’s how things happen here.” There was no sadness in Castiel’s voice, no remorse. Only the neutral voice of someone stating a simple fact, like the blueness of the sky. There was not a shred of feeling in Castiel’s voice that suggested the fact that the angel thought the punishment wrong.

“Stop it.” Dean whispered, as the person inside screamed again. The scream sounded adolescent, and Dean felt oddly helpless. 

Castiel nodded, “I’ll take you back,” he whispered and started to wrap his wings around Dean, who stepped away.

“What, no! Stop it. Stop _them!”_

“Dean. I cannot,” Castiel said simply.

“ _Why?!”_ Dean shouted, his shout dampened from another scream from the person being tortured.

“Because that person deserves it.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “are you fucking kidding me?”

“I am not.”

“Then I deserve it too, what are you going to do. Half kill me like they’re going at him,” Dean gestured at the door.

“You deserve worse, Dean,” Castiel took a step towards the hunter and Dean took two back, “But that is up to me to decide. His punishment,” Cass nodded to the door, “is decided by his master.” A scream punctuated his words and Dean felt himself getting sick.

“Fine. If you’re not doing anything. I will.” Dean started towards the door, before he was grabbed at the arm and pulled roughly back. He hit the wall as all the air was knocked out of him.

“You will _not,”_ Castiel growled, his face inches from Dean’s, “The angels inside will tear you to pieces.”

“Get off of me,” Dean pushed at Castiel, who stepped back abruptly – astonished at his own outburst. He started towards the door again. This time, Castiel waved a hand and a bluish glimmer appeared at the door, preventing Dean from reaching it. Dean pushed against it.

“Dean. Stop.” Castiel said.

Dean flinched again as another scream came, and banged his fist against the door and Castiel’s spell. The skin split and tiny droplets of blood appeared on his knuckles.

“Dean. Stop it, please,” Castiel stepped between the door and Dean, who glared at Castiel with such intensity, Castiel nearly felt ashamed as another scream came from inside the room.

“Let me take you back,” Castiel almost pleaded, looking into Dean’s helpless eyes. Wanting to help him but knowing he couldn’t. Being the prince didn’t mean he could step into everyone’s personal life.

“I’ll take myself back,” Dean growled and turned on the spot, taking two steps in the direction from where they had come. He expected Castiel to stop him. Instead he heard the soft fluttering of wings. Turning back – he saw that Cass was gone, but the blue-ish shimmer of his spell over the door stayed. Hating himself, and knowing that he would hate himself forever for this, Dean groaned and turned back – walking to his room as another scream filled the corridor.

He could feel the skin over where the mark of cain had been, prickling. He could feel his phantom strength returning. As he nursed his bleeding knuckles against his chest – he promised himself to throw at least one punch at Castiel’s face – consequences be damned.

XXX

After getting lost once again and maneuvering his way back with effort, Dean opened the door to the room and found Castiel sitting on the bed, facing him. He stood up, his dark wings shining slightly in the failing sunlight coming through the window.

“You have had time to calm down, I suppose?”

Dean closed the distance between them in two strides before pushing the angel hard, who would’ve landed on the floor if his wings had not given him balance. He cocked his head to one side, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at Dean’s hands – one bloody and one clean.

“Do that again,” Castiel said.

“Oh with pleasure, your highness,” Dean said before shoving Castiel again – harder. Castiel’s back hit the wall as Dean punched him. His already bloody knuckles cracking as they struck Castiel’s skin. It felt like punching reinforced steel, only Castiel face felt the same strength against his face and recoiled back. Castiel looked up, his eyes still wide in surprise, a small trickle of blood running down his cheek.

“You can stop now.”

“Aw, so soon?” Dean said, rage filling his entire body, clouding his mind – as he swung again, slightly aware of the pain in his own hand, relishing in the anger now replacing Castiel’s surprise.

“Dean stop.”

“Cass no!”  Dean mimicked the angel’s deep voice and swung again, grunting in pain, when Castiel grabbed his fist mid swing and twisted. Only Dean was more adept at hand to hand combat than Castiel and he locked the angel’s wrist with one hand, twisting it back as he swung from the other, hitting Castiel’s jaw. The angel head jerked back from the blow.

Castiel broke the lock on his wrist and twisted Dean’s arm as he grabbed the other, pinning them both behind the hunter.

“Have you gone insane?!” Castiel shouted at his face.

“You. It happens because of you.”

Cass frowned, hurt slightly and surprised greatly at the fact that he was hurt slightly, “How?”

“It. happens. Because. You. Allow. It. to. Happen.” Dean struggled against Castiel’s unwavering hold with each breath. Cass waited as Dean struggled, before he slowed down – breathing rapidly. Drops of blood were falling from Dean’s hand through Castiel’s fingers to the floor. He waited, blood falling down his face to his neck, as the anger and rage went out of Dean and he slumped against Castiel, suddenly very tired.

“You done?” he asked, and smiled slightly when Dean nodded against his shoulder. Letting go of his hands, Castiel half dragged, half carried a tired Dean to the bed before taking his hand in both of his own. He willed his grace to move into Dean, to heal his hands and wherever else he might have been injured while fighting in the arena.

Dean knew what Castiel was doing and prepared himself for the weirdly pleasant impedance of Castiel’s grace into his own body. Only, he had been healed before by Castiel’s own grace. What flowed through the angel now was huge in magnitude and enormous in power.

 Dean felt his eyes widen, his mouth open in a silent scream as waves of pure white hot energy flowed through his body, trickling through each pore in his body, setting every nerve on fire as it went. He felt the skin on his knuckles reform and heal. He felt the scratches he had got on his knees from kneeling heal, he felt his strength return. He groaned involuntarily as the heat reached between his legs, sliding over his length.

He turned to Castiel, who was holding his hand in both of his own. His was looking at Dean, his lips slightly parted and his skin flushed and Dean was sure the angel was feeling what he was. _Energy travels both ways,_ he had once been told by the same angel whose eyes were clouding with lust. Castiel almost bit his tongue off stifling the moan when Dean concentrated his own strength – sending it at Castiel.

“How?” Cass asked, his voice breathy, uncharacteristic of the angel.

“I have tricks,” Dean smirked.

Castiel was hardly aware of hauling Dean to his feet by pulling at his hand, he wrapped a hand around Dean’s neck before crashing his lips to his own. Dean groaned slightly, his fingers threaded into the angel’s raven locks. Tilting his head, Dean deepened the kiss, sucking on the angel’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. The angel hesitated, if only for a moment. He was extremely puzzled at his sudden sexual hunger, he knew the angels had sex with their masters, but Castiel didn’t want to fuck Dean. He wanted to consume Dean, to own Dean, to have Dean with him through anything and everything.

And all these feelings were new, and surprising – considering he had seen Dean’s face twenty four hours ago. His thoughts were distracted as Dean’s teeth clicked slightly over his. Tilting the hunter’s face, Cass let some deeper part of him, which had some idea of what to do, take over. He moved from Dean’s mouth to his jaw as his fingers made quick work of the human’s leather shirt.

“You smell like filth,” Cass said against Dean’s neck, the skin reverberating under his lips as Dean laughed – ducking his head slightly to allow Cass to throw the leather shirt over his head and away. Castiel lowered his mouth down on Dean’s chest before halting. Dean frowned and looked at the angel, whose blue eyes were fixed on Dean’s bare left arm. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what the angel was looking at.

“Cass-” he started, but it was too late for explanations. Cass extending his own hand, placing it over the handprint scar that had been on Dean’s body ever since hell had been in his mind.

“It fits,” Castiel whispered, his brows drawing together for a small instant before his eyes widened – a sharp pain hitting the side of his head hard enough to jerk his head back. Castiel gasped as he saw.

 _He saw the gates of hell. He saw himself, his wings spread – protecting him from the fires. He saw his legion, Balthazar, Anna, Uriel among them. He saw them fight the demons for one soul._ One _soul. Dean’s soul. He saw the angels moving, some dying as they moved deeper within hell. He heard the screams, he saw the angels moving to the deepest recess of hell. The greater demons trying to stop them. He saw Balthazar and Anna fighting three of the greater demons, Uriel fighting another. He saw Balthazar tell him to keep going. He saw himself moving alone now, moving much more cautiously, as he went deeper into hell. The protections here were stronger and he could feel his strength depleting as he kept his search continued. This soul had to be saved. It was important. It was the mission. He saw himself pause, then he saw_ him. _Dean. And he was sure he’d never seen a purer soul. A more broken soul. A more stronger soul. This soul had to be saved. Hell would quiver and crack if this soul was allowed to stay here._

And then Castiel was in his own body again. His hand resting on the handprint, his own handprint. He backed away from Dean, retreating as if he had been scorched, his hand coming to his forehead, where the sharp pain was fading. Dean whispered a small “woah” and followed him, halting mid step when Cass raised his hand. The angel spoke, his blue eyes fierce, his voice wavering.

“Did I drag you out of hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the more compliments (or even criticism) you give me, the faster i'll upload right lol?  
> Kudos and comment


	15. Colder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter...it isn't my strongest. I'm sorry for not updating, I'm going thru some shit. I'll try to update quicker. Loveya'll

Chapter 14:

Colder.

Dean stared at Castiel, wondering whether to lie or not.

“DID I DRAG YOU OUT OF HELL?” Cass shouted and Dean flinched.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice hardly audible. Castiel reeled back, his mouth slightly parted in surprise. He turned on his heel.

“I need to send you back,” he whispered.

Dean groaned, stepping forward and grabbing Castiel by the arm, swinging the angel to face him again, “I thought we already had this discussion.”

Cass raised an eyebrow, “Did we?”

“I’m not going back, Cas.”

“Did you just address me by…a nickname?” Castiel asked, wondering whether he should be angry. Dean groaned.

“Matter at hand, your mighty highness. I am _not_ leaving here.”

“Why are you so obstinate?” Castiel stepped forward.

“Why are you so _stupid?”_ Dean closed the rest of the distance, their faces inches apart. Castiel scowled in surprise, glaring at Dean – who stared back relentlessly.

“Fine,” Castiel said, his mouth a thin line.

“Fine?” Dean frowned, “Did you just agree with me?”

Castiel smiled, “You’ll see.”

XXX

 _That fucking idiot!_ Dean thought as he woke up, for the third time, in the quarters allotted to him. Castiel had asked Charlotte to give Dean a room – as far away from his own as possible. And from then on, proceeded to ignore Dean’s existence. Charlotte had looked at Dean in worry, proposing whether he should return to his own plane as they made their way to his new room.

Dean had grinned at her, telling her about Castiel remembering saving Dean from hell. Telling her that all wasn’t lost. That Cass could be brought back.

Dean stared at the ceiling, _thirty eight,_ he thought, _this ceiling has thirty eight cracks._ He had memorized every corner of the room in boredom. He had accompanied Castiel on a few more occasions. Two more arena fights, a council meeting and an errand into the city where Cass had gone into a separate room to discuss something with an elderly woman while he, along with two guards stayed outside.

On all these occasions, Castiel’s manner had been entirely aloof. Rarely did he speak to Dean, and when he sat down next to the angel during the fights like the other angel’s slaves, Castiel’s constant fidgeting told Dean of his unease. Cass simply didn’t want Dean around.

He had tried praying to Charlotte. Even to Balthazar. But he had received no indication as to whether his prayers had been received or not. How was he supposed to try and bring back Castiel’s memories if he was here?

Dean stood up, groaning as he pulled on a weird leather vest and made his way to the door. Charlotte had been extremely clear to Dean about not leaving the room if he wasn’t told to do so. But how much longer was he supposed to wait. He was sure he could find Castiel…after getting lost a few times.

Dean shrugged and opened the door, stepping outside. The corridors looked deserted. Dean started to walk towards one side completely on whim, sending a prayer to Charlotte.

_Char? Anyone there?_

He had a slight doubt as to whether Charlotte had forgotten about him. He hadn’t seen her for two entire days. Neither her, nor Balthazar. Even in the arena when he accompanied Cass, Balthazar’s chair was empty. He had wagered whether to ask Cass about Charlotte, then decided against it. Cass already doubted him. The last thing he wanted was for those doubts to extend to Charlotte, when Sershia was second in command.

Dean halted abruptly, his thoughts interrupted by what sounded like a whimper. He waited, thinking he had imagined the voice. Then it came again, louder. A whimper, followed by a hoarse muffled cry. Dean started towards the sound. Turning the corridor, he saw the person making the sounds.

A boy stood, his face being pushed into a wall, a hand covering his mouth as tears washed down his face. The boy was naked from the waist down, his trousers a rumpled mess at his feet as an angel stood behind him, pounding mercilessly into him.

Even with the angel’s huge hand covering half of the boy’s face, Dean instantly recognized him. He was the same boy Dean had declined to have not more than three days ago. His eyes were scrunched closed in pain and every time the angel thrust inside, a scream left the boy’s mouth, muffled by the angel’s hand.

Dean’s body was acting before his mind had even told him what to do. Rage surging through every cell in his body, Dean walked forwards, grabbing the angel by the shoulders and hauling him off the boy and to the floor.

The kid breathed deeply, looking up at Dean, his eyes afraid. Dean pushed him ahead, “Run!”

The kid didn’t need telling twice, he stammered a clumsy “thank you” to Dean before taking off. Dean started to follow suit, but stopped when the angel – now on his feet and looking extremely angry – grabbed his arm and threw him at the wall, knocking all the breath out of Dean.

“Not so fast, pretty boy,” The angel smiled. He was bigger than Dean, his wings an extremely dark green, his face filled with rage.

“You just deprived me of a very good fuck,” The angel said, his grip on Dean’s arm tightening painfully, who willed for the phantom strength of the mark to make an appearance, only it didn’t feel like showing up. Dean struggled against the angel in vain, who gave a single humorless laugh as he turned Dean around so that he faced the wall.

Dean struggled frantically, kicking blindly as he tried to use all his weight to push the angel off of him. he needed his rage back. He same rage he had felt when he had seen the boy getting raped. But right now, Dean was feeling only fear as the angel gripped both his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Dean shut his eyes tightly, frantically praying,

_CHARLOTTE, YOU BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!!_

_BALTHAZAR! I’M GETTING RAPED, PLEASE HELP._

Then as a last resort, he gritted his teeth,

_SERSHIA! WOULD YOU MIND COMING TO ME RIGHT NOW? PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

Nothing! Dean blinked open his eyes as the angel unfastened his trousers. _Happy place,_ Dean thought, _happy place._ But no happy place was coming. The angel behind him hooked his fingers into Dean’s trousers as Dean continued struggling.

“What is _happening here?!”_

Both of the froze, Dean stopped struggling, his heart beating fast in his ears as he wondered if he had hallucinated the voice.

“Prince,” The angel behind him said and Dean almost grinned, pushing himself back until the angel was off of him, he turned to look at Castiel.

His angel stood at the edge of the corridor, his wings spread and his head cocked. His eyes were filled with pure rage as he stared at the other angel, who stood with his head downcast.

 _“_ I asked you a question, Ariah” Castiel said, his voice the definition of calm.

“Prince,” the other angel stuttered, “what are you- you don’t come to this side of the –”

 Castiel clicked his tongue impatiently, leaning down slightly to look at Dean behind the other angel, “All right?”

Dean nodded, smiling slightly.

“Two days…” Castiel said, shaking his head, “I leave you alone for two days.” Castiel motioned Dean towards him, who walked as fast as he could without straight out running and stood beside his angel.

“I – prince,” Ariah stammered, “I didn’t know he was yours.”

Castiel smiled, “well he is,” Cass walked towards him, “And you got your filthy hands over him.”

“I hardly touched him, prince,” Ariah said, backing into the same wall Dean was shoved into minutes before.

Dean hardly saw Cass move. One second, he was standing two feet away from the other angel and the next second, we was choking the life out of him.

“If I hadn’t come, you would’ve done much worse than touching him.” Cass said, his fist tightening on the angel’s throat.

Ariah gasped, struggling against Castiel. Dean thought about stopping him, but the controlled rage on Castiel’s face told him not to.

“Castiel! Stop!”

All three of them turned to the source of the voice. Sershia was standing at the other side of the corridor. She ran towards them, her eyes holding Dean’s for half a minute before moving on.

“My prince, what are you doing?”

“Sershia, keep doing what you were doing. This is not your concern.” Castiel said, but released his hold on Ariah’s throat nonetheless and taking a step back.

Sershia raised an eyebrow, looking from Cass to Dean, then to Ariah, “But it is my concern, Prince. Ariah is my friend. May I ask the offence?”

“He was forcing himself on Dean,” Castiel said, flinching ever so slightly.

Sershia frowned, her eyes growing angry as she turned towards Ariah, hitting him across the face. Both Castiel and Dean looked at Sershia, their eyebrows raised.

“How _dare_ you?” Ariah shouted at Sershia, standing up straight.

“How dare I? How dare _you?_ How dare you lay a finger on De- ” Sershia stuttered for just a second, “On a royal slave? On Castiel’s slave?”

Ariah blinked, “I did not know – ”

“It does not make a difference,” Castiel said impatiently, anger still shining in his ocean eyes, “You have committed an offense, Ariah.”

Ariah turned to Castiel, sneering. And lunged. Castiel reeled back, too fazed to do anything. Dean and Sershia both moved simultaneously, holding Ariah back as he tried to hit Castiel – who was still frowning at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What is he trying to do?” Castiel asked.

“He’s trying to hit you, you highness,” Dean smiled ironically, using all his strength to hold back Ariah – even with Sershia’s help.

“Hit _me?”_ Cass scoffed and Ariah sneered again, before he smiled and spoke,

“You think you’re all powerful Novak? There’s a storm coming your way,” Ariah said, smiling. Cass frowned as he continued, “You will fall Castiel, and you wouldn’t know what hit you. Your own –”

Dean was vaguely aware of Sershia moving on the other side of Ariah, and the angel had stopped talking almost instantly. Dean looked down to see an angel blade sticking out of heart, the hilt grasped by a petite hand belonging to Sershia.

“What? No!” Cass leaned forward to stop Sershia, but she twisted the blade inside the angel’s chest – who heaved once, his eyes wide in surprise, before light filled the room.

Dean squinted as Ariah died, wondering why Sershia had killed him just now. And what he had been talking about.

“Why would you do that?!” Castiel shouted as soon as the light faded. Sershia pulled her blade out from Ariah, whose body slumped to the ground. His eyes were still wide in surprise, and if he hadn’t tried to rape Dean, the hunter might’ve felt sorry for him.

“He was talking nonsense. I cannot have crazy angels in my legion, Castiel.”

“So you _killed_ him?”

“You were going to if I hadn’t stopped you.”

Cass scowled, “He was telling me about the rebellion.”

 _Rebellion?_ Dean thought.

“He was talking nonsense!” Sershia waved a hand in the air, “You should take Dean and go, prince. I’ll clean this mess up.”

Castiel looked like he was going to argue, but then he turned and grabbed Dean by the arm, pulling him closer. His wings came around the hunter. There was a familiar feeling of breathlessness and nausea and they were in Castiel’s room.

Castiel pushed Dean away, “Why can’t you stay where I put you?!”

Dean frowned, “What was he talking about? What rebellion?”

Cass growled, “I asked you a question!”

“So did I.”

“You are an idiot, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “Why do you want me away from you, anyway?”

Cass blinked at Dean, “Because you do not deserve to be here.”

“What?” Dean asked, his tone incredulous, “Now what did I do?”

 _“You_ did nothing, Dean. This place. It’s not for you.” Castiel said, speaking softly. He walked towards Dean, guiding the taller man to the bed and making him sit.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, his breath quickening slightly.

“Everyone here, Dean. They have their faults. You, on the other hand. You’re different. You went to hell for your brother Dean. To save him.”

Dean frowned, wondering how much Castiel remembered.

“You went to protect your brother. You are a righteous man. This…” Castiel paused, his voice almost a whisper now, “This isn’t a righteous place.”

“Then why do you stay?” Dean asked and Castiel flinched.

“Because I created it. It is my burden to carry.”

Dean scowled. They had already had this conversation. Only his angel didn’t remember.

“It isn’t, Castiel.”

Cass frowned, smiling slightly, “You say my name, Dean.”

“Oh yeah. I’m sorr-“

“Let me finish,” Castiel said, kneeling on the floor between Dean’s legs, “You say my name…and it doesn’t anger me.”

“It doesn’t?” Dean whispered.

Cass raised his hand and brushed Dean’s face lightly, before leaning forward. Dean bent lower, meeting Castiel’s lips with his own halfway. Their lips brushed against each other as the angel closed his eyes, his tongue sliding against Dean’s lower lip – coaxing the hunter to open. Dean’s hand threaded through Castiel’s raven locks as his mouth opened. Their tongues slid over each other.

Castiel placed his palm over Dean’s chest, feeling his heartbeat before pushing the man down. Cass climbed on the bed, above Dean. Capturing his mouth in another kiss, Castiel undid the fastenings on the man’s vest, dragging it against his skin and over his head. Dean broke the kiss, taking the shirt from Cass and throwing it to the floor before grabbing the angel’s neck and bringing his mouth back to his own.

Castiel’s nails scraped Dean’s bare chest, causing the hunter to groan into Castiel’s mouth. Cass broke the kiss, his mouth sucking and biting on Dean’s neck as his hands went towards the man’s trousers.

The door knocked.

“Prince!!” Sershia’s voice came in through the door. Dean threw his head on the pillow and groaned, making Cass laugh. The angel brushed his lips against Dean’s before sitting.

“What?!”

“Charlotte and Balthazar are back. The bring news about the rebellion.”

 _That’s why my prayers weren’t reaching._ Dean thought, _they weren’t even here._

“Rebellion?” Dean asked, his voice breathless.

“Some angels are acting out. I’ll tell you the details when I get back.” Cass said to Dean, who groaned again.

“I will get back,” Cass smiled, “Until then, sleep.” Cass put two fingers Dean’s forehead, who felt the familiar blackness of angel induced sleep engulfing him.

XXX

_Castiel was lying in the middle of the room, coughing on his own blood. An angel blade was sticking out of his chest. His eyes were pure white – the color of light. His mouth was drawn inwards in pain as he writhed on the ground in pain. A child stood over him – looking down as he cried. Castiel’s eyes lost the white light and became blue again. The deepest ocean. Staring at Dean._

“CASS!” Dean woke up, his breathing erratic. For a moment he saw Castiel’s oceanic eyes staring at him. Then the dream faded and the eyes looking at him turned brown.

“Hello, Dean.” Sershia smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comments and bookmarks are cherished and appreciated


	16. Being Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Please don't kill me. I can explain.

**CHAPTER 16:**

****

Being Blue.

****

Castiel walked, following his cousin through the corridors, his mind still back in his bedroom where the hunter he had saved from hell was sleeping. He _needed_ to know who this man was. Why had heaven commanded his saving? And why did Castiel not remember saving him. Castiel had saved quite some souls while he still served heaven. And he remembered every one of them with precise detail.

****

Hell wasn’t just something you’d easily forget. And Castiel had seen Dean in the deepest of hell’s recesses, being guarded by the elder demons. Why the hell did hell care so much about Dean? And why did Dean care so much about staying in this forsaken place? Castiel’s thoughts were still on the boy he had left sleeping in his room when he realized the corridor had darkened.

****

Cas looked around for Sershia but she had disappeared when he had been thinking about Dean.

****

“Sershia,” Castiel called, hearing his own voice being echoed in the corridors. Castiel was about to turn back around and start looking for his cousin but halted when a whimper sounded through the corridor. Cas frowned, turning towards the sound as he walked deeper into the corridor. The whimpers continued until Castiel came to a door at the end of the corridor. His fingers closed around the knob.

****

Cas pushed the door open, peering inside. A child was kneeling in the far corner of the room, his head between his knees as his entire frame trembled with violent sobs. Castiel closed the door behind him and made for the child, an enquiry of well being on his lips.

****

The child turned and Cas froze midstep. The boy’s eyes were black. The black of a demon. But demons couldn’t enter an angel’s plane. Cas frowned slightly before his hand rose in instinct, ready to smite. Cas took a step forward and excruciating pain hit him. His vision blurred and he fell to a knee, frantically looking up at the boy who was smiling down at him.

****

Dots danced across Castiel’s vision. Each breath he took seemed to draw energy from him as his wings limply hung around him.

****

“Hello, cousin,” the boy spoke and Cas squinted at him. His eyes were no longer black but the honey brown of Sershia.

****

“Wha –“

****

“I picked up a few tricks from your sister, dearest,” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly on the mention of Rabaica, he had been told that his sister was dead – hunted by a legion of heaven and killed. And consequently, her grace had returned to another novak – him. Castiel knew there were loops in that story, as he had a few bits missing from his memory - he had scars across his back he didn't remember getting - loops, there were. Only he didn’t think Sershia would be important enough to be one.

****

Cas bit his tongue to not scream as another wave of agony hit him, dragging more energy out of him. Castiel felt numb, using all his strength to stay on his knees and not fall to the floor.

****

“The rebellion,” The boy spoke in an expressionless voice, “I caused that. And it has spread.”

****

Cas tried to stand. To use his power. To do anything.

****

“Tsk tsk cousin, you’re under a spell. No powers.”

****

Castiel blinked up at the child, his body weakening as he saw the glint of an angel blade in the boy's hand.

****

XXX

****

_He’s fine, just a dream. Fuck just a dream._ Dean told himself as he woke up.

****

Dean tried to get up, his eyes wide in horror and his breathing frantic, before he realized he was being held down. There was a hand on his chest and another on his forehead, tracing soothing circles, willing him to calm down.

****

“Castiel?”

****

“No,” A feminine voice whispered back, “close. But no.”

****

Dean’s head jerked violently as his body woke up, trying hard to throw Sershia off of him, who resisted.

****

“Dean, calm down,” she said, a slight frown on her face.

****

“Where’s Castiel?”

****

“Preoccupied.”

****

‘Oh fuck you,” Dean spat out and tried to focus all his energy in trying to get some of his phantom-mark-of-cain energy to come out, but in vain.

****

“Dean,” Sershia said, her voice rising an octave, “I could kill you too.”

****

“But you won’t.” Dean said, trying to desperately pray to Charlotte, or Balthazar. To tell them that Castiel was in danger.  But he was sure they weren’t getting his prayers. It would almost be too easy. And Sershia didn’t make anything easy.

****

Dean gritted his teeth when he felt Sershia hand tracing circles down his chest. He breathed deeply – he could do this, he was Dean Winchester for a reason. And when Sershia lowered her head to kiss Dean, he raised his head slightly to meet it. _Slightly,_ with the perfect amount of hesitation, the perfect amount of doubt.

****

He saw the surprised delight on Sershia’s face as she leaned down for another kiss, this one more lingering, more there. And Dean responded, his hand carding through the angel’s brown hair as he angled her face and deepened the kiss. Sershia let out a surprised gasp against Dean’s mouth, before she brought her hands up from his chest to his neck. Dean smirked against her mouth, giving her bottom lip one last swipe and pushing her off of him.

****

“Wha-“ Sershia started, breathless, her lips slightly swollen – before Dean cut her off. His eyes closed as he tried to remember exactly what he had been told.

****

“Et stabulo manere stabilis,” Dean said, uncertainly, trying not to think of how stupid he sounded and hoping passionately that Rowena had not taught him that as a joke.

****

He was underestimating the witch however, because small red sparks formed a circle around Sershia almost instantly.

****

“What is this?” She said, her voice venomous as she tried to move out of the binding circle.

****

“Honey,” Dean smiled, “I know I have that effect on people. But you should _really_ refrain from coming onto me before your actual plan is done.”

****

Sershia smiled, “What makes you think it’s not?”

****

Dean frowned. What if he was too late? But he couldn’t be. If something had happened to Castiel, he would feel it. Because if there was no Castiel, there could simply be no Dean Winchester.

****

“Cause I’m still standing.”

****

Sershia glared at Dean before she hissed, “How?”

****

Dean smirked and turned away, “A redhead witch gives two shits about me and has a weird way of showing it,” he said.

****

“Also,” Dean said pausing at the door, “You’re never having me – or Cass.”

****

Sershia smiled, “You wait, Dean.”

****

Dean closed the door and ran where his heart took him.

****

XXX

****

Castiel’s breathing was labored. He was finding it hard to stay conscious. Hard to focus. He tried to call his grace to action, but it did seem the spell on him was sturdy. He looked at the boy coming towards him – angel blade in hand. He thought about Dean, sleeping in his room. He had told the boy he’d be back.

****

“Rest now, cousin,” the boy crouched next to Castiel’s exhausted body. Cas looked, his ocean eyes fixed on the angel blade in the boys hand, before he shut them. _rest._

****

He felt hands grasp his side and shove him upright. Someone called his name – the voice seeming to come from far away. He heard his name again, this time close, a voice familiar. He opened his eyes. Blue met green.

****

“Dean?” 

****

The man stared back – his eyes wide, filled with relief and fear in equal proportions. Cas looked down and found Dean’s hands bloody. The boy his cousin had possessed, was lying in a pool of blood next to Dean. He wasn’t moving.

****

“Dean,” Castiel repeated, his body gaining some energy now that the boy was dead. He looked up at Dean again – who was staring at the floor. Cas lowered his head, trying to meet Dean’s eyes – which were resolutely fixed on the floor. There was a gash on his cheek and Cas raised his fingers to brush it. The contact seemed to bring Dean back, and he stared at Castiel – his gaze darkening.

****

They moved simultaneously – Dean lowering and Castiel using whatever vigor he had in his body to meet Dean halfway. Their lips met with force, bruising against each other. Dean held Castiel’s face, painting the pale skin scarlet with blood. The angel’s fingers carded through his hair, blunt fingernails dragging across skin as their lips moved against each other.

****

A crash sounded outside and their mouths separated. Cass tapped Dean’s shoulder twice, “We should go.”

****

Dean nodded once, his eyes still distraught.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all still reading this? do tell so i continue.


End file.
